Mi familia como ninguna otra
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: (Secuela de "Por favor acepta mis sentimients en este anillo") Fate y Nanoha viven una vida tranquila despues del incidente con Jail y el incidente de Yûno, tene una gran familia conformada por Vivio, Einhart y sus dos hijos Leonardo y Alicia sin olvidar agregar a Lindy, Hayate y todos los demas, pero ¿Que pasara cuando Precia Testarossa y Alicia Testarossa se unan a esta familia?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Recomiendo que primero leas el oneshot "Por favor aceta mis sentimientos en este anillo"**

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiera confirmado la relacion entre Nanoha y Fate para que no nos tengan en la Puta incertidumbre de si son pareja o no (en mi opinion es claro que sí).

* * *

—Tu deseo ha sido cumplido—dijo una voz grave a 2 mujeres

—¿Enserio?— pregunto la más joven

—Si, ahora te queda un deseo— respondio la voz grave

—Deseo...

—Bueno Vivio debo ir a trabajar, pero te prometo que regresare temparano— dijo Fate a la pequeña o ya no tan pequeña de 15 años— si no me equivoco hoy es el último día de trabajo comunitario de Einhart debe regresar como en media hora.

—Pero no quiero que te vayas Fate-mama—Vivio a su madre.

—No voy a ir a ninguna misión, ya casi no hay y las que hay sin demasiado suicidas para que yo vaya—Vivio hizo un mohín muy parecido al de su esposa—Te prometo que cuando llegue les enseño a vos y a Einhart mas de esos movimientos que me enseño Hinata-san en su dimensión.

—¿Lo prometes?—pregunto y Fate sonrio acariciandole su cerquillo despeinandolo.

—Lo prometo—dijo y salió.

* * *

Estaba aburrida y eso que no habían pasado ni 2 horas de que su Fate-mama se fue, Einhart no había llegado aun, le había llamado disculpandose pues tuvo que hacer un papeleo para que ya no fuera llamada para otro servicio. Prefería que se tardara en llegar a que llegara y se fuera. Ja, ahora ya sabía como se sentía Nanoha-mama.

Bostezo y fue a la cocina a prepararse un sandwich de esos que era inceíblemente deliciosos y no creyó posible que una vampira inventara, alabadas sean Akashiya Moka y Shuzen Kokoa. Se lo comió y guardo los ingredentes en la nevera apenas iba a dar un paso directo al baño pero escucho como alguien se caía en la entrada.

—Ite,te,te,te—se quejó la persona en el suelo sobandose sus cabellos dorados.

—¡Fate-mama!— exclamo feliz lanzandose hacia su madre tirandola en el piso.

—Tengo la sensación de que tenes la manía de tirar a la gente al suelo—dijo la ojos borgoña—_Esto... Oka-san, tengo un problema_

—_¿Cual? acabamos de llegar hace 2 segundos no podes haberte metido ya en problemas _—dijo una mujer de cabellos oscuros peinados hacia la izquierda vestida con ropas hogareñas de ojos morados.

—_Lo tengo, una niñata me confundio con Fate_—respondio la rubia, era una copia exacta de la mencionada.—_y me llamo Fate-mama_

—_Aver abre la puerta_

—_¿Que puerta?_

—_Te recuerdo que viajamos juntas pero el maldito del Alhazard nos envió mal las coordenadas y solo nos separa una pared de concreto._

—_OH_

—_¡Abre la puerta!_

—_Ya voy, ya voy_—respondio quitandose a la niña de encima y parándose.

—Fate-mama te encogiste—dijo sorprendida que ahora estaba a la misma altura de su Nanoha-mama— ¿ o yo crecí mucho en esta ultima hora?—se pregunto luego vio en la puerta a una persona que había visto en fotografías y de la cual a Nanoha-mama no le gustaba hablar —Abuela Precia... —dijo sorprendida.

—Y técnicamente en eso consiste—le explico Fate a Nanoha y Hayate

* * *

—Sugoi—dijeron sorprendidas.

—Bueno ¿Vamos a almorzar? Yo invito—invitó la de ojos rojos mientras que las ojos zafiro aceptaron rápidamente.

* * *

—Así es, yo soy Precia Testarossa y ella es mi hija Alicia Testarossa.

—¿la tía Alicia?—pregunto y la rubia asintió—¿Que hacen aquí?—pregunto desconfiada, pues segun sus madres ambas estaba muertas.

—Estamos buscando a mi otra hija se llama Fate Testarossa—respondio con dulzura

—Harlaown—dijo y las mujeres la vieron confundida—Se llama Fate T. Harlaown

—¿Exactamente que es Fate de vos pequeña?—pregunto Alicia

—Ella es mi Fate-mama—respondio feliz la ojos bicolor sorprendiendo a las mujeres aunque por la forma en que se refirió a ellas debio haberlo dicho ya. El sonido del seguro quitarse se oyo y todas miraron la puerta, para la menor era como una especie de deja vú.

—Vivio, ya llegue—dijo quien abrio la puerta la mencionada se le lanzó hacia la peliverde de ojos bicolor lanzandola en el piso.

—¡Einhart-san!

—Fate-san tene razón, las mujeres Takamachi no son felices si no tiran a las Testrossa al suelo—bromeo y a la rubia mayor le salio una gota en la nuca, al parecer era cierto, para, ¿Dijo las Testarossa?, esa niña sera hija de Fate tambien. Pero si la niña rubia era hija de Fate ¿porque se refirió a ella como "Takamachi"? ¿Sera el apellido del esposo? ¿Serán hermanas?

—Calla te extrañe, además tambien soy Testarossa—dijo dandole un beso fugaz en los labios, idea deshechada, no poden ser hermanas y hacer eso—ademas mira quien esta de visita, nuestra abuela Precia y nuestra tía Alicia.

¿Nuestra? se preguntaron las mayores que veían todo shockeadas ¿Que carajos estaba pasando ahí? ¿Tenían una relación incesta o que? ¿Fate estaba de acuerdo con eso? Pero la peliverde que padecía de heterocromía no se parecia en nada a ella, es posible que fuera igual al padre ya que Vivio era muy parecida a Fate quitando solo el ojo verde y que su cabello parecía mezclado con el cobrizo, ¿acaso Fate tuvo hijas con 2 hombres diferentes? no imposible parecían tener la misma edad y Fate no era de esas cosas, Fate era de esas personas que solo amaban una vez en la vida. ¿Entonces serán mellizas?, no.

Ya no entendían nada.

—¿No se supone que ustedes estan muertas?—pregunto la peliverde quitandose a la rubia de encima. Alicia abrio la boca para contesta pero...

—Bueno ella es mi novia y hermana adoptiva Einhart Takamachi Testarossa Stratos Harlaown.—presento ignorando que eso no es lo primero que le debes decir a tu abuela y a tu tía.

—¿Vos como te llamas pequeña?—pregunto Precia al ataque del paro cardiaco mientras Alicia se divertía de lo lindo a su costa, ella y había captado las cosas un poco más.

—Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown—respondio.

Demasiado para la mujer, se desmayo y la rubia mayo estalló en risas y las infantes la vieron confundida.

—Vivio-chan, decirle a tu abuela que tu hermana adoptada es tu novia no es lo mejor para decirle.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Alicia-san—dijo Einhart

—¿Quien es neko y quien es Tachi?—pregunto quitandole importancia a que su madre estaba inconciente en el suelo a un lado de ella.

—¿Neko y que?—pregunto Vivio

—Neko y Tachi—dijo Einhart—Son la pasiva de la relacion y la activa respectivamente.

—Wow—exclamaron las rubias de que lo supiera.

—No entendiste ¿Cierto?

—jeje, no, Nyahaha

—En términos simples, Tachi es quien hace el papel de hombre en la relacion—le dijo.

—Wow sos muy inteligente Einhart-san.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto la rubia mayor.

—Fate-san me pregunto lo mismo cuando me adopto y me lo explico cuando no le entendí.

—¿Y que respondiste?—preguntaron las rubias curiosas

—Que no tenía ni idea

—Debiste responder que vos sos la Tachi—dijeron las rubias sincronizadas.

—¿Porque?—pregunto curiosa

—Tenes la pinta con tu actitud—respondio la Testarossa

—Actuas igual que Fate-mama y sos dos años mayor que yo—repondio la Takamachi.

—No siempre la mayor es la Tachi, la prueba esta en Fate-san, que segun tengo entendido realmente tene 7 años menos de los que aparenta, eso quere decir que prácticamente tene 19 años—alego la Stratos

—Y en Sono hanabira Kuchizuke wo.—agrego Alicia

—Nee ¿Y eso con que se come?—pregunto Vivio

—Es un videojuego erótico de relaciones Yuri—respondio

—¿Una de esas parejas es Mai y Reo?—pregunto Einhart

—Si ¿Como sabes? ¿lo juegas?

—La tía Hayate lo juega e intento hacernos jugar pero aparecio Fate-mama diciendo que eso era inadecuado y que ya tenía suficiente con que Erio-oniichan y Caro-oneechan las compararan con Mai y Reo.—respondio Vivio

—Exactamente ¿Cuantos hermanos adoptivos tenes?

—Perdí la cuenta—respondio Vivio

—107 hermanos adoptivos—respndio Einhart—y una hermana y un hermano biológico.

—¡¿Cuantos?!—pregunto sorprendida

—Lo que pasa es que mi Fate-mama es la UNICEF en persona.

* * *

Hola, yo aquí reportandome con un nuevo fic que si bien tiene NanoFate y EinhartVivio tambien contiene AliciaHayate y la "principal" protagonista es Precia Testarossa, no es obligatorio leer el one-shot ero lo recomiendo para que entiendan varias cosas.

Cuidense y por favor mandenme un review para que sepa que les parece la historia

Se despide Alondra-chan NH


	2. Chapter 2

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiera confirmado la relacion entre Nanoha y Fate para que no nos tengan en la Puta incertidumbre de si son pareja o no (en mi opinion es claro que sí).

* * *

—¿Cómo las trata la vida de casadas?—pregunto Hayate a sus compañeras.

—No me puedo quejar Fate-chan es maravillosa—dijo la pelirroja viendo a su esposa la cual tenía una correa en su cuello atada a su mano izquierda—Nyahaha.

—¡Fate-chan!—exclamó la castaña, no había visto la correa ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

—Tranquila Hayate, es mejor esto a que este dando Starlight Breakers por todos lados por que se me quedo viendo—dijo comiendo ignorado completamente la correa de perro que estaba utilizando.

—Es culpa tuya por como tenes tu 'Sonic Form' el que no se te queda viendo es o por que es ciego o impotente.

—O inteligente—dijo Nanoha—Por que sabe que así no recibirá un Starlight breaker

—Fate-chan ¿Porque te prestaste a esto? ¿Porque renuciaste a la vida de soltera?

—Espere por 13 años a Nanoha ni de joda la dejo libre—dijo

—Eso es ridículo

—Ya te queremos ver cuando estes enamorada Mapache—dijeron el Demonio Blanco y el Ferrari Testarossa.

* * *

—¿Entonces Fate se caso con una chica?—pregunto sorprendida Alicia

—Hai

—¿Entonces de quien son tus hermanas?

—Son de mis mamas

—Aquí en MidChilda, un exconvicto que trato de matar a Fate-san por "amor" a la esposa de ella llamado Yûno Scrya, se podrá decir que trato de enmendar su error transformando las células de ambas en espermatozoides y así practicaron la inseminacion 1 vez cada una empezando con Fate-san—explico Einhart al ver la cara confundida de su tía política.

* * *

—¿Entonces no sales con Vita?—pregunto Nanoha

—¡Que va! ese es solo un rumor, Vita sale con Zafira

—¿Hablas en serio?—pregunto Fate

—Ja no!—rio—Zafira esta que babea por Arf

—Ya decía yo—dijo el matrimonio Testarossa-Takamachi

—Pero si te digo la verdad creo Yûno tambien se ve interesado en ella—confeso Hayate

—Dio la ampare—dijo Fate.

—¡Fate-chan!—le regaño Nanoha—Sabes que Yûno estaba poseido por un akuma del planeta Kannasa.

—Eso no quita que aun así deseo una vez por mas pequeño que fuere, deseo matarme para tenerte a vos.—respondio Fate.

Yûno resulta que desde hace 14 años había sido poseído por una akuma en el planeta Kannasa este no lo sabía, estuvo realmente dormido todo el tiempo dentro de su propio cuerpo. Usando la magia de Hayate lograron extraerselo y eliminarlo, despues de que le contaron todo lo que hizo enmendo casi todos los errores que comentió, pues recuperar la confianza de Fate estaba realmente dificil, aunque le estaba agradecida de que pudiera hacerla tener hijos con Nanoha.

El akuma era oscuro y se dejaba llevar por los deseos más reprimidos que el tuviera en ese momento.

El reloj de Fate sonó.

—Ya es tarde le prometí a Vivio que llegaríamos temprano para que me dejara salir esta mañana. ¿Venís conmigo o aun tenes cosas que hacer?—pregunto dirigiéndose a Nanoha

—No, ya acabe ¿Hayate-chan queres venir con nosotras?—pregunto a la castaña

—¿Porque no? me iría bien saludar a Vivio y a Einhart y si estoy en lo correcto hoy Chrono-kun pasa a dejar a tus hijos hoy ¿no?

—Así es, se encariño mucho con ellos, creo que los consiente más que yo—dijo Fate

—Wow, eso es decir mucho entonces—bromeo Hayate ganadose un golpe en la nuca por parte de la rubia y una risa por parte de la pelirroja.

Dejaron sus espacios de trabajo ordenados y subieron al convertible de Fate, donde una vez arriba Nanoha le quito la correa de su cuello, Hayate se sorprendió al ver cómo se comportaban sus amigas, parecían de esas parejas perfectas sacadas de libros y películas, por un momento sintio envidia pero luego se alegro por ellas, se lo merecían despues de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, pero ahora ella quería poder encontrar algo similar pero a su manera.

Llegaron a aquella gran casa, ampliada por Fate, ahora parecía una mansión en la cual vivían 8 personas, Nanoha y Fate, Einhart y Vivio, Leonardo y Alicia—los hijos de Nanoha y Fate—, Erio y Caro, aunque estos 2 últimos pasaban más tiempo en un planeta distante como Agentes, pero eran parte de esa vivienda. Y aun así quedaba espacio como para 6 personas más.

En la entrada había plantas y flores que entre los 6 mienbros de la familia Testarossa Harlaown-Takamachi plantaron y cuidaron, Fate abrió la puerta y lo primero que recibio fue a Einhart que la saludo de esa manera cortés que suele hacerlo. Era como observarse a sí misma cuando fue adoptada por Lindy, hace apenas 2 años la había adoptado y le dio sus apellidos, cosa que no hizo con los demás, a ellos solo les daba el Harlaown,a excepcion de Vivio que Tambien portaba el Testarossa Harlaown.

Hayate, Einhart y Fate entraron por el pasillo que las llevo al living en donde vio a Alicia jugando con Vivio y sentada a un lado estaba Precia observandolas y despues viro su vista para mirar a su otra hija recien llegada le sonrío. Fate y Hayate se paralizaron, la primera solto su saco y su maletín —que hicieron un sonoro ruido—, de la impresion mientras que la segunda solo alternaba miradas entre las rubias.

—¿Fate-chan que pa...?—pregunto Nanoha entrando pero paro su pregunta al ver a 2 personas que se supone no deberían estar ahí. Las reconocío de inmediato, pues solo había una persona que podía ser igual a su esposa ni tampoco podría olvidar a la persona que mas odiaba en el universo entero.

—¿Es ella?—le pregunto Alicia a Vivio

—Si, ella es mi otra mama—le respondió en voz baja

—Alicia—dijo sorprendida—Oka-sama—dijo la rubia más alta temblando al mencionarla.

* * *

Cuidense y por favor mandenme un review para que sepa que les parece la historia

Se despide Alondra-chan NH


	3. Chapter 3

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiera confirmado la relacion entre Nanoha y Fate para que no nos tengan en la Puta incertidumbre de si son pareja o no (en mi opinion es claro que sí).

* * *

—Alicia Testarossa, Precia Testarossa—solto el segundo nombre casi con desprecio, pues le gustara o no, ella le dio la vida a Fate e hizo que se conocieran, pero no podía perdonar todo el dolor y los traumas que le había causado.

—Takamachi Nanoha—Alicia se sorprendió, entonces ella era la famosa Nanoha que había hecho que Fate no cediera a irse al Alhazard con ella—Fate—llamo de manera dulce y con una sonrisa. Nanoha se enojo ante este gesto así que invocó a Raising Heart en 'Shooting Mode' y se dirigió hacía Precia con verdaderas intenciones de matarla, esta cruzo los brazos frente a su cuerpo para protegerse creando un pequeño campo de fuerza pero Nanoha logró romperlo.

Alicia tomo a Vivio y se alejo hasta donde estaban su hermana, Einhart y la castaña que no identificaba pero que no dejaba de verla ni a ella ni a Fate.

Nanoha se separo de Precia y comenzó a concentrar energía de color rosado frente a ella. Alicia intento ir a por ella pero vió como Fate invocaba a Bardiche y cambiaba a su 'Lighting Form'.

—Divine...

—Nanoha para, de verdad que no quiero dispararte, pero si atacas a mi madre me vere dispuesta a hacerlo—dijo frente a Precia cargando un Thunder Rage.

—Fate-chan, yo te dije que es lo que haría si tenía a esta mujer enfrente.

—Si debes recordar que gracias a ella estoy aquí y pude conocerte, baja eso y hablemos como personas civilizadas que somos—pidio.

—Por eso agradece que no le lanzo un Starlight Breaker como el que te lance hace ayer

—Vamos Nanoha, cálmate.

Nanoha suspiro y desactivo su Barrier Jacket al igual que Fate, esta tomo la mano izquierda de la cobriza con la mano derecha y entonces tanto Alicia como Precia apreciaron los anillos de boda.

—Si no queres que le lance un Starlight Breaker a Precia que haga parecer el que le lance a Vivio cuando tenía 5 años un Axel Shooter—Alicia vio como la rubia temblo de sumo terror y como la peliverde la abrazo para cosolarla, si lo que le dijo su madre es cierto entonces ese ataque a quemarropa era para matar y Fate solo sobrevivio porque era más fuerte que Nanoha y logro crear una defensa muy poderosa aunque de todas maneras se rompió. ¿Porque la andaría lanzando algo similar a su hija a los 5 años?—dejame salir.

—No le dispares a una persona nada mas—pidio.

—No te preocupes, no lo hare—dijo con rabia contenida en su vos—hablale a Lindy-san y a Carim-san, necesito que me pongan más limitadores.—Fate le soltó la mano y Nanoha salió de la casa. Fate le mando un mensaje a la representante de la santa iglesia para decirle que necesitan verla mañana. Luego llamo a la casa de su otra madre, Lindy Harlaown.—Por favor, ninguna diga algo y mantengnse fuera de la pantalla— Las chicas asintieron.

—Fate-chan , hace tiempo que no me llamas ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?—pregunto Lindy a traves de la pantalla.

—Em—vio a su hermana a y su madre—mas o menos ¿Ya salió onii-chan?—se drigió a Lindy.

—Esta alistando a mis nietos ¿Porque?—pregunto la peliverde que Precia recordaba había estado presente en el jardín del tiempo, tratando de detener las Jewel Seed.

—Necesito que vengas con él

—¿Que paso?

—Nada—dijo con voz relajada y una sonrisa entonces todo brillo de color rosa y hubo un terremoto (causado por una explosión) que rompia las escalas de Mercalli y de Richter e incluso se sintió en la Tierra y en el lugar donde estaban los Harlaown—Nada que tenga que ver con la destruccion de los mundos—dijo al ver la mirada esceptica de su madre adoptiva.

—¿Despertaste al demonio blanco de tu esposa?

—No—dijo y hubo otro temblor igual—No se que te hace pensarlo

—Fate-chan te recuerdo que el demonio blanco despierto por TU causa tiene MUCHO que ver con la destruccion de los mundos.

—¡Pero no desperte al Demonio Blanco!

—¡STARLIGHT BREAKER!—se oyo el grito de Nanoha y Dios ampare a quien le disparo.

Todo brillo, y a excepcion de Fate, Lindy y Einhart las demas gritaron, Hayate y Alicia se abrazaron entre sí, Precia se abrazo a sí misma en un rincon preguntadose como esas 3 no se aterraban, si era como mínimo 200 mas fuerte que el de los 9 años. Vivio salto y se aferro al cuello de Einhart por lo cual esta tuvo que cargarla.

Einhart sonrio y le susrro palabras tranquilizadoras al oído como: "No pasa nada pero si no soltas mi cuello voy a morir asfixiada y no habrá nadie que detenga los Starlight's Breakers's" por la que Vivio ahora se abrazaba menos fuerte sobre su cuello llorando y murmurando cosas como: "No vivire a la mayoría de edad". Lindy vió a Fate fijamente y esta rió nerviosa.

—Bueno no de manera directa— dijo.

—Nunca cambian ustedes ¿Ahora porque fue?

—Mejor te lo explico cuando lleges

—¿Se enteró que besaste a Ginga?

—¡Oka-san!—le reclamó Fate haciendo que su madre biológica sintiera una punzada de dolor al oir como la llamaba, la nombrada rio y luego palidecio.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—se oyo el grito de Nanoha atras de Fate y activo su Barrier Jacket de nuevo

—No espera Nanoha n-no es lo que pensas ¡Te lo juro!—exclamo de rodillas frente a ella.

—Explicate Harlaown—dijo secamente

—Mira verás ¿Te acordas de aquella misión hace 1 semana en la que fui con Ginga y con oka-san al planeta Mit?—Nanoha asintió—Pues Ginga cayo en un líquido parecido al agua pero que ademas la inmovilizó y cuando salió se estaba ahogando así que le tuve que aplicar 'Primeros Auxilios' y tuve que aplicarle respiracion boca a boca, pero despues me entere de que Ginga no estaba inconciente y se aprovecho de la situacion.

Nanoha miro a Lindy.

—Es cierto—dijo ante la pregunta muda de Nanoha, esta sonrio y desactivo su barrier Jacket.

—Bueno una persona se aprovecho de la inocencia y la bondad de Fate-chan no es algo nuevo Nyahaha—rio sin darse cuenta de que causo 4 paro cardiacos.

—ka-san ya salgo, espero que Nanoha-san no me parta con un Starlight breaker en cuanto me vea.—se oyo la voz de Chrono.

—Para hijo, estoy hablando con Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan y quieren que vaya pero no me han dicho porque.

—Se lo decimos cuando venga Lindy-san—dijo viendo a las 2 llegadas y una sonrisa surco al ver Precia temblando de terror por ella. Lindy asintio y cortó la llamada.

Fate vio a su hija ahorcando a su otra hija producto del miedo causado por su esposa, a su madre al borde del infarto y a su hermana junto a su amiga abrazadas y llorando como magdalenas pidiendo perdón de todos sus pecados.

—Etto... bueno ¿Quién quiere almorzar?— pregunto Fate como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

¿Bien explosiva Nanoha no? Bueno la verdad si pudiera yo realmente ahorcaría a Precia si la tuviera enfrente XD.

Alicia no porque, bueno ella es inocente y es igualita a Fate-chan.

Cuidense y por favor mandenme un review para que continue la historia

Se despide Alondra-chan NH


	4. Chapter 4

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiera confirmado la relacion entre Nanoha y Fate para que no nos tengan en la Puta incertidumbre de si son pareja o no (en mi opinion es claro que sí).

* * *

—Entonces Einhart ¿Ya quedo decidido que sos la Tachi?—pregunto Fate tomando un sorvo del té que la misma le había preparado.

—Hai Fate-san—respondio sonrojada de que le preguntaran tal cosa frente a todas en especial A HAYATE la cual lo más seguro es que la avergozara todo el tiempo junto a Vivio ya que sabe que bromas puede hacerle a ella y su novia como lo hacía con sus madres adoptivas.

—¡Ja! ¡Paguen!—exclamaron las gemelas ¿ok? eso no se lo esperaba, entonces Nanoha y Hayate le pasaron una considerable cantidad de billetes, la castaña a la gemela mas baja y la cobriza a su esposa, la gemela más alta.

—Tenía razón, Einhart es igual a mi—dijo Fate

—Tch, Yo juraba que Einhart era la neko—mascullo Hayate.

—Y yo que creí que Vivio no se dejaría someter por una Harlaown—dijo Nanoha.

—No sos la mejor persona para decir eso—le dijeron Vivio y Fate a lo que esta se sonrojo y las demas se rieron a excpecion de Precia que se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Creí que Vivio pordría romper la tradición

—Los hijos siempre hacen lo que los padres se llama Karma—dijo Hayate en broma.

—No todos—dijo Nanoha alternando la mirada entre Precia y Fate, todo se callo y se podía cortar la tension no con un cuchillo, sino con la motosierra mas optente que pudiera existir.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonnó

.

.

.

.

—¡Nosotras abrimos!—exclamaron Vivio y Einhart parandose escapando de la tensión.

—Hola futuras predecesoras del NanoFate—se oyo la voz en tono bromista de Lindy.

—¡Lindy-san!

—¡Abuela Lindy!—exclamaron la peliverde y la rubia respectivamente abrazando a la nombrada.

—Veo que me extrañaron, pero vean quien me acompaña—dijo haciendose a un lado dejando ver a la familia Harlaown.

—Tío Chrono, Tía Amy, chicos—saludaron las novias/hermanas a los nombrados.

—Onee-san/nee-chan —saludaron un niño una niña a Einhart y Vivio respectivamente.

El niño tenía estaba proximo a cumplir los 5 años, era rubio con ojos rojo carmesí, su pelo era corto y tenía el mismo cerquillo rebelde que su madre, vestía con un pantalon blanco y una camisa amarilla debajo de una chaqueta negra y zapatillas café. (Si sos mexicano, con zapatillas me refiero a tennis no a los tacos)

La niña por otro lado era exactamente igual a Nanoha a los 9 años pero mas pequeña al cumplir recien los 6' tenía las mismas coletas y el mismo estilo de flequillo en su bello pelo color pelirrojo/cobrizo, ojos azul cobalto, vestía una blusa blanca debajo de una sudadera color blanca, una falda celeste y medias color beige juntos a unos zapatos del mismo color de las zapatillas del niño

—¿Podemos pasar?—pregunto Chrono

—Claro adelante—dijo Fate desde la mesa, entonces atravesaro el pequeño pasillo para llegar al comedor, entonces ahí lo vieron, los Harlaown y las Testarossa se quedaron Shockeados con las visiones que recibieron.

Chrono, Amy y Lindy se quedaron sorprendidos al ver ahí a Precia Testarossa y a una copia de Fate pero más baja, sin duda debía ser Alicia Testarossa, la científica había logrado revivirla, entonces suponía que debío encontrar el Alhazard, pero ¿Que propósito tenía que apareciera ahora?

Los gemelos junto a los infantes no entendían nada pero podían sentir la tension que había en la habitacion.

Precia no se sorprendio de ver a Lindy, Amy y Chrono, suponía que debían tener contacto y Fate llamo "Oka-san" a Lindy, habra de suponer que la habrá adoptado. Pero tanto Alicia y Precia se sorprendieron de ver a una copia de Nanoha y a una copia exacta de Fate en version masculina, es decir igual a Leonardo Testarossa, Alicia ya lo sabía pero Precia se preguntaba ¿Como era eso posible?

—¡Mama!—tension o no los niños seguian siendo niños, por lo que no les importo y se lanzaron sobre Nanoha y Fate, la niña fue con Fate y el niño con Nanoha.

—Hola Alicia ¿Te divertiste con el tío Chrono?—pregunto la T. Harlaown a su hija y esta asintio. La verdadera Alicia sintió lindo que ambas pensaran adecuado llamar a su primera hija igual que ella.

—El tío Chrono nos llevo al parque de diversiones y nos compro muchos dulces—respondio la copia de Nanoha identificada como Alicia.

—Mama, El tío Chrono dijo que tenías vacaciones junto con Fate-mama—dijo el niño con una voz demasiado dulce pero profunda y seria, parecida a la de Fate.

—Bueno, eso es cierto Leonardo—Precia se tensó al oir el nombre, tenía que ser una broma—Hayate-chan junto con Carim-san y los altos mandos al ver nuestro gran desempeño decidieron darnos vacaciones de 2 años, era una sorpresa y pensabamos darsela en cuanto llegaran pero Chrono ya les dijo.—respondio la Takamachi a su hijo identificado como Leonardo.

Chrono rió nervioso.

—Em, bueno, viendo las cosas será mejor que nos presentemos todos—dijo Hayate aliviada de que gracias a los niños porfin desapareciera la tensión y jurando no hacer bromas de madres e hijos por al menos 3 meses—Empiecen ustedes—dijo refiriendose a Precia y Alicia.

—Soy Precia Testarossa, un placer—se presentó aunque era ridiculo, los unicos que no sabían quien era ella eran los niños y los gemelos.

—Como mama—dijo Leonardo y esta sintio.

—_No digas que sos mi madre biológica ya que es un poco complicado de explicar y prefiro hacerlo aparte en privado_—le dijo Fate a Precia telepáticamente.

—Yo soy Alicia Testarossa—miro a Fate preguntando mentalmente si sería adecuado presentarse como su hermana.

—¿La hermana mayor de Fate-mama?—pregunto la otra Alicia

—¿Me conocías?—pregunto sorprendida de que a ella no la hubieran ocultado como su madre.

—Un día le pregunte a Nanoha-mama y a Fate-mama porque me habían llamado Alicia y me respondieron que al igual que onii-chan el nombre era de un familiar que ya no estaba presente en este mundo, y que la hermana gemela mayor de Fate-mama se llamaba Alicia y el abuelo de Fate-mama se llamaba Leonardo y que era muy parecido a onii-chan.

—oh...—solto la rubia sin saber que mas decir mirando a su madre de reojo, se le notaba dolida en la mirada, pero solo ella y Lindy se percataron de ello, y era obvio el porque, habían omitido la existencia de Precia Testarossa ante sus hijos, no sabía de quien fue la idea pero era claro que su propia sangre había accedido a tal cosa.

—Pero Precia-san es igual a la abuela—opinó Leonardo confundiendo a la mencionada.

—Es cierto, se parece a la abuela que aparece junto a la tía Alicia en las fotos Aunque siempre me pregunte porque Fate-mama nunca salía en las fotos—secundo Alicia y un escalofrío se sintio en las espaldas de Alicia, Precia y Fate Testarossa

—Despues les explico niños—dijo Fate al ver la expresiones de todos.—Bueno a mi ya me conocen pero igual me voy a presentar—dijo Fate—Mi nombre es Fate Takamachi T. Harlaown—hizo una reverencia ante su madre y su hermana, hiriendo más a la primera al ver que abreviaba su apellido y utilizaba mayormente el de Lindy y el de Nanoha.

—Yo soy Nanoha Takamachi T. Harlaown, esposa de Fate—dijo Nanoha imitando a Fate.

—A nosotras tambien ya nos conocen pero igual nos presentamos, yo soy Einhart Takamachi Testarossa Stratos Harlaown, hija adoptiva de Fate-san y Nanoha-san desde hace 2 años, soy la mayor de los 4 cuento con 17 años, la mayoría me conoce por mi anterior nombre Einhart Stratos.

—Y yo soy Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown tambien hija adoptiva de Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama y tengo 15 años—siguio la rubia y ambas Testarossa notaron con cual madre tenían preferencia.

—Yo soy la hermana mayor de Leonardo y junto a nee-chan somos las de enmedio de los 4, Soy Alicia Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown y acabo de cumplir 6 años hace 2 meses—se presento la pequeña Alicia.

—Yo soy el mas pequeño, tengo 4 años pero en 1 mes cumplo los 5, mi nombre es Leonardo Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown pero la mayoría abrevia mi nombre a solo Leonardo Testarossa—presento y al igual que sus madres y hermanas hizo una reverencia y Precia penso que definitivamente debía ser una broma.

—Yo soy Yagami Hayate, comandante y fundadora de la unidad 6 y Ama del Tomo del Cielo Nocturno—Precia se sorprendio, ya que nadie había logrado controlar ese libro, se pregunto si Fate y Nanoha tuvieron algo que ver con eso. Alicia sonrio al conocer el nombre de la castaña.

—Amy Limiette de Harlaown, MADRE de estos gemelos—se presento Amy.

—Chrono Harlaown, esposo de Amy, alto rango en la TSAB, co-fundador de la unidad 6 y superior de Hayate.—Precia se sorprendio de cuanto crecio ese niño.

—Matt Harlaown, gemelo mayor, mago clase AA de la TSAB.—hizo una reverencia y al igual que las demas las Testarossa la devlvieron.

—Cindy Harlaown, gemela menor, experta en ingenieria de la TSAB—se presento la gemela.

—Lindy Harlaown, MADRE adoptiva de Fate—Precia entendio bien lo que le quiso decir—ex-almirante de la TSAB, ahora estoy retirada, sin embargo aun tengo un GRAN poder y habilidades.

—Que directa—penso Precia y Alicia rio nerviosamente.

Era obvia una cosa, Precia debía recuperar a su hija.

* * *

Cuidense y por favor mandenme un review para que continue la historia

Se despide Alondra-chan NH


	5. Chapter 5

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiera confirmado la relacion entre Nanoha y Fate para que no nos tengan en la Puta incertidumbre de si son pareja o no (en mi opinion es claro que sí).

* * *

—Bueno, seguramente se estan preguntando porque estamos aquí ¿no?—pregunto Precia una vez que Matt y Sindy salieron al patio con Alicia y Leonardo dandoles privacidad y todos asintieron.—Solo estoy esperando a alguien.

—¿A quien?—preguntaron con desconfianza.

—Ya lo veran, conociendola debería llegar en 3...2...1—contó Alicia con una sonrisa, entonces el gran ventanal que estaba en el living que daba una gran vista al exterior se rompio gracias a Arf que entro volando olvidando la existencia de las puertas.

—¡¿Arf?!—exclamaron todas sorprendidas—¡¿Qué...?!

La pregunta quedo al aire al ver como se lanzaba a Fate sonriendo y llorando.

—¡Fate! ¡Fate! ¡No vas a creer quien viene conmigo!—exclamo llorando de alegría.

—Primero, Arf, existen las puertas, segundo Nanoha se va enojar, tercero ¿Quien vino con vos para ponerte así?

—La ventana no importa Fate, ella lo arregla y hasta te a deja mejor.—dijo Arf tan feliz que no le tenía miedo a la mirada asesina que le estaba mandando ganando despues miradas de confusion.

—¿Ella?—preguntaron todos confundidos a excecion de Alicia y Precia, pues a sabían de quien hablaba.

Entonces los fragmentos de vidrio recompusieron el ventanal de manera mágica, como si hubieran presionado el boton de retroceder en una pelicula. Todos al virar la vista vieron a una mujer de cabellos cafe claro hasta los hombros con orejas de gato sobresaliendo de su cabeza al igual que cola de este mismo animal levitando, vestía de forma peculiar, pero lo que llamo mas la atencion de nuestra rubia favorita eran esos ojos azules y esa cálida sonrisa.

La maestra de Arf sintio que le fallaron las piernas por lo que fue sostenida por su ella y su esposa. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y lágrimas traicioneras brotaron de sus ojos mientras no dejaba de ver a esa mujer.

—¿Fate-chan que te pasa? ¿Quien es esa mujer?—pregunto Nanoha preocupada.

—Te dije que no me ibas a creer—dijo Arf en el mismo estado.

—Hola Fate-chan ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo no?—pregunto dulcemente con una sonrisa maternal lo que le hizo preguntarse a Vivio ¿Cuantas madres tenía su Fate-mama?

—¡Linith!—prácticamente gritó Fate levantadose y flotando hasta donde estaba la mencionada envolviéndola en un gran abrazo poniendose a llorar a rienda suelta mientras que Linith le acariciaba los cabellos mientras bajaban al suelo. Nadie nisiquiera Nanoha, sabían quien era ella exactamente pero se notaba que era muy unida a Fate y Arf.

—Yo también las extrañe mucho a ambas—dijo separandose del abrazo de Fate y esta se limpio las lágrimas con la maga de su camisa—¡Mirate! como has crecido Fate-chan—dijo Linith y esta sintio que quería llorar de nuevo—Ahora sos mas alta que yo, inclusive mas que la Maestra Precia—todos miraron a la mencionada, entonces era su familiar—Je, ya no sos esa pequeña nena que medía metro y medio de estatura que críe—dijo y vio el anillo de boda—Es mas te casaste y no me invitaste a la boda—bromeo.

—Tehehehe— era lo unico que podía hacer, reír mientras lloraba de felicidad al ver ahí a aquella persona que la crio y la instruyo en todo tipo de cosas mientras su madre estaba siempre ocupada en su intento de revivir a Alicia.

Eso los confundio mas a todos, pero tambien enojo a Lindy y a Nanoha la frase "que críe", esta última tuvo un pequeño chispazo de memoria flash de cuando obligaron a Fate a cantar una cancion que su tutora había escrito.

—Linith—dijo de nuevo con esa gran sonrisa sin poder creersela aun, esta le sonrío de nuevo por lo que la abrazo otra vez—me alegra mucho que estes viva de nuevo.

—Bueno eso debo agradecerselo al Alhazard—respondio.

—¿Y yo que? Yo desee que te reviviera—bromeo Alicia

—Cierto, gracias a Alicia y la Maestra Precia tambien—dijo mientras Fate recuperaba la compostura pero no borro esa gran sonrisa.

—Minna—capto su atención—Ella es Linith, originalmente era la familiar de oka-sama—dijo—ella fue mi tutora desde que nací y me instruyo en la magia conviertiendome en maga rango A+ en solo dos años.—presento y todos hicieron reverencia, incluida Linith.

—Ya que Linith ha llegado es momento de proceder—Dijo Precia y todos se sentaron.

—¿Todos conocen el origen de Fate?—Pregunto a lo cual asintieron pero Vivio junto a Einhart pusieron cara de duda.

—La mayoría—dijeron sincornizadas

—Sabemos que no nacío de forma natural y así como Vivio y yo nació apartir de otra vida—eso sorprendio a Precia y Alicia, eso explicaba el porque las adopto.

—Así es—dijo Alicia—Fate nació a partir de mí, yo morí antes de cumplir los 7 años en un accidente de un exprimento en el que participaba mama, era su ultimo exprimento y despues la pasaríamos juntas, pero bueno, las cosas ni sucedieron así.

Las chicas de la Santa Cuna asintieron.

—Entonces mi madre creo "EL PROYECTO FATE" de ahí su nombre—continuo.

—Si, entonces la Maestra Precia me encargo cuidar y criar a su hija Fate mientras hacia sus exprimentos, yo en ese entonces desconocia que me había borrado mis recuerdos, la guie en el campo magico principalmente pero tambien le enseñaba más cosas, como si yo fuera su madre, despues Fate encontro a Arf de cachorra y la convirtio en su familiar para evitar que muriera donde lo unico que pedía era que vivera su vida como quisiera, ya despues Arf siguio a Fate por voluntad propia. Tuve una discusion con Precia pidiendole que pasara mas tiempo con Fate y ahí cambio el contrato que tenía con ella.

—¿Que cambio?—pregunto curiosa.

—La unica clausula del contrato de familiar-maestro cambio a convertir a Fate en una maga de élite y luego desaparecer.

—Despues destrui la nave que transportaba las jewel Seed y por casualidd cayeron en la tierra y mande a Fate a buscarlas.

—Entonces Fate-san y Nanoha-san tuvieron que enfrentarse varias veces per despues se hicieron amigas.—dijo Einhart

—¿Como lo sabes?—pregunto Nanoha

—Deduccion—respondio Einhart.

—Durante el encuentro final me despedí de Fate y le entregue el anillo que ahora porta Einhart mientras perecía—los Harlaown se miraban extrañados, no recordaban esa parte, pero los Takamachi T. Harlaown ya lo sabían pues Fate se los había contado—Cuando desperte encontre el tanque donde estaba el cuerpo en hibernación de Alicia a lado mío en una habitación. Revise todo y ví que estaba sola, estaba en una ciudad completamente sola, despues descubrí que era Alhazard—dijo Precia— Alhazard es una cuidad inteligente con la que nadie puede llegar, a los que logran pisar sus tierras les concede 3 deseos, cada uno con el intervalo de 7 días.

—Y uno de sus deseos fue revivir a Alicia—dedujeron Einhart, Hayate, Chrono y Lindy.

—Si—afirmo—fue mi primer deseo—confeso—despues desee recuperar la salud que el accidente me quito.

—Cuando me desperte lo primero que recibi fue un abrazo y muchos besos—dijo y Fate desvió la mirada con tristeza, ella nunca fue recebidora de uno hasta que llegaron Nanoha y Lindy.—¿Han oido eso de que cuando morís ves todo lo que pasa? Pues no es del todo falso, yo solo pude ver todo el tiempo que paso hasta que mama creo a Fate, desde ahí no sabía nada, solo las intenciones que tenía mama—dijo Alicia.

—¿No sabías nada de Nanoha-chan ni de las pelas que tuvo con Fate-chan?—Pregunto Hayate y Alicia nego.

—Nop, mama no me conto nada relacionado con ella, entonces caí en un sueño producido por el hecho de que yo era parte del deseo mas grande de Fate en ese entonces, por el hecho de que ella cayo prisionera en el libro de las tinieblas.

—Hey, para yo no me se nada de eso—dijeron todos inclusive Precia a excepcion de Nanoha y Fate, las siempre confidentes. Ni siquiera Hayate sabía eso, bueno, ella tambien dormía.

—Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan ¿Hay algo que decirnos?—preguntaron Lindy y Hayate de que nunca y bien dicho **_NUNCA_ **con negritas y todo les hayan contado eso.

—Bueno mientras Reinforce estaba al mando y no había ni una señal de nosotras defendiendome Fate-chan fue atrapada dentro del libro debido a que había algo de oscuridad en su corazón en un eterno sueño que mostraba su más grande deseo y pues...

—Mi mas grande deseo era poder estar con Alicia, oka-sama, Arf y Linith.—dijo apenada, pues en ese tiempo Lindy fue muy amable con ella y estaba tramitando los papeles de adopción.—Pero bueno, despues de eso mi deseo cambio y ahora se hizo realidad.

—Fate desperto en nuestro viejo cuarto y pasó un día entero con todas nosotras, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando al igual que mama, pero yo sí.

* * *

_—__¿Y Fate?__—__pregunto Precia a Linith y Alicia._

_—__Ha estado rara toda la mañana__—__dijo Alicia cruzando los brazos en pose pensativa._

_—__Lo siento, pero ha estado diciendo que nada de esto es real, que es solo un sueño o una ilusión.__—__se disculpo Lindy__—__Creo que tuvo una pesadilla._

_—__¿Donde esta?_

_—__Detrás de la columna_

_—__Fate...__—__llamo Precia y Fate se mostro utilizando un vestido de manga larga blanco con correas rojas debajo de una capa negra, botines negros y 2 coletas altascon listones negros. Se poso enfrente de Precia desviando la mirada procurando no verla. La mujer trato de poner una mano en el rostro de la niña pero esta huyo del contacto mirandola aterrada__—__...hmm, debio ser una pesadilla muy fea, pero tranquila ya paso, todas estamos aqui, Alicia Linith y yo._

_—__No te olvides de mi Precia__—__le dijo Arf en su forma de Cachorro_

_—__Cierto, Arf tambien__—__dijo y luego la miro directo a los ojos__—__Seguro que despues de desayunar se te olvida todo ¿de acuerdo?__—__sonrio dejando a Fate pasmada la cual solo atino a asentir. _

_Ya las 4 mujeres salieron al patio caminando hacia el comedor al aire libre._

_—__Pronto debemos salir al pueblo hay que comprarle a Fate ropa y zapatos nuevos__—__dijo Precia mientras desayunaban, mas sin embargo Fate no había soltado palabra desde que salieron, solo se la pasaba mirandolas fijamente a cada una._

_—__eeeee ¿Y porque solo Fate?__—__pregunto Alicia con un falso tono de celos._

_—__Fate saco una nota perfecta en su examen de magia, cosa contraria a vos Alicia, debes mejorar o Precia dejara de hacerte regalos__—__le "reprendio" Linith._

_—__Joder...__—__mascullo y luego fue por debajo de la mesa hasta llegar a su hermana menor y Linith puso una sonrisa nerviosa.__—__pssst Fate ayudame a estudiar para el próximo examen onegaiiiiii ¿nee?__—__le susurro bajo la mesa poniendo sus manos frente a sí en manera de plegaria con una sonrisa._

_Fate no dijo nada, solo la miro sorprendida, despues sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y tanto Linith como Precia sabían lo que seguiría se pusieron de pie en direccion a la rubia mas alta, Arf y Alicia la miraron confundidas y Fate rompio a llorar con completo dolor._

* * *

_Alicia y Fate se encontraban afuera de la casa debajo de un arbol, la primera leía feliz mientras movía sus piernas y la segunda estaba sentada en la raíz de un arbol mirando el cielo recordando los ojos de cierta chica. De repente el cielo se poso gris y sonaron unos cuantos truenos._

_—__Fate, va a llover, será mejor que entremos__—__ dijo Alicia posandose enfrente de su hermana con el libro cerrado ya entre sus manos, entonces vió su mirada, completamente triste, dolida, melancólica y sobre todo distante. Aquella que Nanoha se había encargado de eliminar._

_—__Yo me quedare aqui un poco mas__—__dijo aun distante._

_—__Entonces te acompañare, despues de todo soy tu hermana mayor__—__dijo pero no hubo respuesta, entonces se sento a un lado de la rubia de ojos carmesí que vestía de blanco._

_—__Nee Alicia ¿Esto es un sueño verdad?__—__Pregunto Fate sin mirarla, sino viendo la lluvia caer._

_—__¿Por que lo decís?__—__Pregunto con una sonrisa triste_

_—__Vos y yo no podemos existir al mismo tiempo__—__respondio mientras Alicia se recargaba en su espalda__—__Oka-sama nunca me ha sonreído así y Linith esta muerta._

_—__¿Y que más da si es un sueño? Si decidís quedarte puedo llevarte conmigo y estaremos juntas, con mama, Linith y Arf. Y yo sería tu hermana mayor._

_—__Pero aun así no sería mas que un sueño y yo...__—__el rostro sonriente de Nanoha y Lindy se dibujo en su mente__—__... tengo gente que me esta esperando. Hay una gran mujer que intenta darme un buen futuro y el calor maternal que Oka-sama no me ha dado, su nombre es Lindy Harlaown, pero la principal razón es mi mejor amiga, ella es mi ángel de luz, me libro de todo solo con sus palabras honestas y sus emociones penetrantes, ella es Takamachi Nanoha._

_Alicia rio un poco mientras Fate se ponía de pie, la primera tomo la mano de la segunda y la obligo a voltear, Alicia abrió su mano izquierda revelando a Bardiche. Fate la miro sorprendida._

_—__En realidad ya lo sabía__—__sonrio cerrando los ojos__—__Es solo que a diferencia tuya yo soy egoísta y quería tenerte junto a mi._

_—__Alicia..._

_—__Pero eso esta bien ¿no?__—__pregunto aguantando las lágrimas y Fate la abrazó tomando a Bardiche soltando lágrimas._

_—__Antes sin duda lo hubiera hecho, pero ya no puedo, no puedo__—__se lamento llorando__—__quiero ver a Nanoha a Lindy-san a Chrono a Arf..._

_—__No llores, sos mas madura que yo y se supone que soy la mayor__—__bromeo ya no reteniendo sus lágrimas y sintio como comenzo a desvanecerse. __—__Parece que ya no soy tu deseo__—__penso viendo como en la mente de Fate se veía a sí misma junto una peliverde, un peliazulado, una cobriza, una rubia, una pelimorada, una pelirrosada, una castaña y una pelianaranjada.__—__Aun en estas circunstancias estoy feliz de haberte conocido.__—__dijo y despues de esto se desvanecio._

_Fate fue al salon principal de la casa, invoco a Bardiche en Zanber Form, destruyo la ilusion y salio._

_—__Adios mi pequeña hermanita Fate Testarossa..._—_se oyo la voz de Alicia cuando Fate no estaba._

* * *

Sip, esto lo saque de la segunda pelicula pero con algunas modificaciones

Cuidense y por favor mandenme un review para que continue la historia

Se despide Alondra-chan NH


	6. Chapter 6

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiera confirmado la relacion entre Nanoha y Fate para que no nos tengan en la Puta incertidumbre de si son pareja o no (en mi opinion es claro que sí).

* * *

A excepcion de Chrono, Einhart y Fate las demás lloraban a mares conmovidas del relato de Alicia, aunque estos 3 tampoco estaban como si nada, tenían los ojos acouosos aguantando las lágrimas siendo el soporte de sus parejas porque de no hacerlo esto se convertiría en una tarde de recuerdos tristes y realmente no lo querían.

—Y yo creyendo que solo fue un sueño—dijo Precia limpiandose sus lágrimas.

—Fate-chaaaaaaaan nunca cambias—dijo Hayate entre sollozos

—Fate-mama sos my gentil—dijo Vivio mientras Einhart la consolaba

—Tan pequeña y ya sentías esas cosas por mí—dijo Nanoha sonrojando a Fate.

—Fate-chan ¿Todo eso es cierto?—pregunto Lindy ya recuperada

—En mi defensa solo puedo decir que Alicia tene MUY buena memoria—dijo sonrojada desviando la mirada.

—¡Fate-mama Leonardo volvió a golpear a un niño!—se oyó el grito de Alicia Takamachi que entro corriendo y se abalanzo sobre la mencionada.

—¡Leonardo Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown!—llamo Nanoha mientras el entro seguido por los gemelos Harlaown—¿Algo que decir?

—Si!—exclamo en pose militar

—Habla entonces—dijo la pelirroja mayor.

—Martín se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, que pena ¡waw!—canto el niño mientras Fate sonrío junto a Hayate y Alicia mientras que los demás temían por la vida del niño.

—¡Esa no!—exclamo la Takamachi

—ah bueno! ¡Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son 8 y ocho diesciceis!

—Leonardo, ponte serio

—A pesar de que es bueno ser serio  
De vez en cuando se debe de tomar un descanso  
Trata de confiar en tu cuerpo hacia una imparable pasión

Enamórate de los sueños - Yes Pop Master  
En un perfecto arcoíris Diving Diving Diving  
Con una inmejorable sonrisa  
Grabar hasta es imposible no? ¿Are you Okay?  
Vamos a crear un futuro que no esta aquí

ahora mismo juntos.

—¿Y vos desde cuando escuchas a Nana?—le pregunto Einhart

—Desde cuando le cantamos Einhart-Oneesama y yo M·A·M·A a Fate-papa en el día del padre—respondio el rubio, sonrojando a su madre ya que era su forma de llamarla, ya que el la veía como papa y no como mama.

—Ah, los buenos tiempos...—suspiro la rubia.

—¡Ese no es el punto!—dijo Nanoha—Leonardo, ya te había dicho que no debes golpear a los amigos de tu hermana

—Pero Nanoha-mama el dijo que iba a ser el futuro esposo de Alicia-chan.

—Aun así no debiste golpearlo

—Pero solo fue un poquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito—dijo haciendo una seña con el dedo.

—Le rompió la nariz, le dejo un ojo morado y le saco 3 dientes—informo Matt

—Bien hecho hijo... sos mi orgullo—le dijo Fate

—¡Fate-chan! ¡Yo no promuevo la violencia!

—Pero si te la pasas lanzando StarLight's Breakear's a diestra y siniestra—le reprocho Fate sacandole un buen sonrojo a su esposa

—Pe-Pero...

—Y el muy tonto dijo que su papa se iba casar con Fate-papa ya que Nanoha-mama era insuficiente para ella y mascullo algo que o entendí

—¿Que dijo?—preguntaron todos juntos mientras Matt y Cindy se sonrojaban

—Dijo algo sobre darle un muy buen sexo anal y como no le entendí lo golpee—repondio Leo

—¡Bien Hecho hijo mío!—apoyaron Nanoha y Fate levantando el pulgar.

—Vaya ejemplo de madres—dijo Alicia

—Y no sabes lo que les espera ahora que estan de vacaciones por 2 años—le dijo Hayate y ambas se sonrieron pero la rubia pudo jura ver un pequeño rubor en la castaña

* * *

—Ohayo—saludo Alicia en el comedor de la familia Takamachi-Harlaown-Testarossa

—Ohayo—dijeron las chicas y Leonardo y la rubia se sento a comer junto a la familia sintiendose una calidez aun mayor que con la que sentía con su madre, el calor de una familia completa, pero ¿Donde estaba su madre Precia?, simple. Ella por cuestiones de seguridad (más que nada que Nanoha no la matara) reside en la casa de Lindy, esta no piensa matarla, pero desde el principio le dejo claro que no le agrada y le recalco quien ha desarrollado el papel de MADRE con Fate y que no importa que sea su madre biológica o la trato como tal.

Pero esta se llevo una sorpresa, Precia deseaba formar una familia con Fate y los suyos y le abrió su corazón esa noche, Lindy solo le dijo:

_—Fate-chan no te odia como pensas, ella te ama pero te teme, su cerebro rechaza tus contactos porque le has causado muchos daños y traumas. Debes eliminar eso y tambien debes conseguir el perdón de Nanoha y el mío porque aun no lo tenes si queres formar esa familia porque yo te veo con indiferencia pero Nanoha-chan es la esopsa de Fate-cha y ella te ve con odio puro._

_—Hare lo que sea para recuperar a mi hija—respondio Precia—y tal vez, solo tal vez... algo que aun no se—agrego en su mente._

Y esto daría comienzo al corazón de un mujer arrepentida luchando por su hija menor

* * *

Se viene lo bueno (por fin, lo que quería escribir) esto dara pie a todo tipo de locuras y aventuras ¿Lograra Precia superar los obstáculos?

Cuidense y por favor mandenme un review para que continue la historia.

Mañana entro al colegio de nuevo así que no se cuando continue la historia

Sin mas se despide Alondra-chan NH


	7. Chapter 7

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiera confirmado la relacion entre Nanoha y Fate para que no nos tengan en la Puta incertidumbre de si son pareja o no (en mi opinion es claro que sí).

**FRANCHSKAIR:** Tranquilo no descuidare el colegio  
**Vnat07 :**Incluso yo me reí con Leonardo cuando lo escrbí y cuando lo leí no me podía dejar de reir, yo una vez le hice algo parecido a mi papa XD  
**franhska:** Gracias por tu reviw, me gusta que te haya traido la historia

**RokujoTorako:** Gracias por tus reviews, realmente me animaron el animo

**Gues:** Tranquilo no dejare sin actualizar, abajo puse los días que actualizare

Sin mas disfruten

* * *

—¡Noooooooooooooooooo!—gritaron Vivio Takamachi y Alicia Takamachi corriendo por toda la casa con Nanoha detrás de ellas

—Oh vamos no es tan malo...—trató de tranquilizar Alicia Testarossa

—Creeme que lo es tía—dijo Leonardo jugando God of War en el PSP—La tía Miyuki se pone cantar canciones de 1D por TODO el camino—le dijo el rubio.

—¿El mismo 1D que yo conozco?—pregunto la rubia mientras veía como Kratos se enfrentaba contra Persephone—No así no, debes utilizar el escudo de Elios y el brazo de Zeus.

—Oh! Arigato tía Alicia—agradecío Leo y pudo ganarle a la esposa de Ades y se puso una secuencia de video— Y si pone la msuica de su movil a todo volumen y no usa los audífonos y se pone a cantar a todo pulmon.

—No le veo nada de malo a eso—dijo Alicia—bueno, aparte de que son una porquería pero cantan de una manera que tan siquiera no te fastidia.

—Y no lo hay, lo malo es que canta igual a un calamar delirante—dijo Fate entrando a la habitación

—¿De acuerdo?—dijo con duda—¿Porque están vestidas vos y Einhart con trajes, de Leo lo entiendo pero ustedes?

—Por que somos las Tachi de la relacion—respondio Fate

—¿Y...?

—Fate-san dice que debemos vestirnos como hombre en este tipo de eventos—dijo Einhart y entonces la peliverde cayó al suelo debido a un peso en su espalda

—Einhart-san estas TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN sexy—dijo Vivio

—Vivio debemos hablar sobre tirarteme encima—dijo y le surco una gota al ver como las cobrizas se lanzaban sobre su madre adoptiva.

—tsk, mujeres Takamachi—sopló Fate con resignacion—Leonardo, accion evasiva TD-08834732—le dijo a su hijo este asintió, fue a la cocina y regreso con un pastel de chocolate a lo cual las 3 takamachi se levantaron de inmediato y casi matan al pobre niño cuando trato de llevarse una pizca de merengue a la boca.

—Perdon Leonardo—se disculparon cuando volvieron en sí.

—Naaa, tranquilas ya me acostumbre a trtar con gente realmente fuera de sí—dijo quitandole importancia

—¡¿Que!?—gritaron visiblemente molestas s madre y sus hermanas.

—Y-yo hab-blo de la tia Ha-Ha-Hayate—dijo con temor no llegar a los 5 años

—Mas te vale—le dijeron haciendole una seña.

—Nee, Fate-papa—le susurro el niño a su "padre"

—decíme Leo...

—¿Por que vos y Einhart-oneesama son las unicas que no le temen a Nanoha-mama?

—Porque Nanoha es super Neko en la intimdad y Einhart tiene cierta resistencia a los Starlight Breakers del demonio blanco

—¿Neko? ¿Resistencia?

—Olvidate Leo, yo me entiendo—respondio.

* * *

—hjfhsfifuidjfiue—cantaba Miyuki mientras lo demas hacían lo imposible por taparse los odios o quedarse sordos.

—¡Maldita sea Miyuki si vas a cantar tan siquier podrías entonarte y cantar ingles en ingles y no en tu puto idioma intendible!—le grito Nanoha

—Oh Nanoha-chan no sabes lo que es Arte—le dijo su hermana

—Yo prefiero algo en mi idioma como Yukari Tamura—le replico la cobriza

—o Nana mizuki—dijeron ambas Alicia—Su vos es tanajsdbksjdhkjsgfyr wow increible faltan palabras

—Ok Alicia ya sabemos de su gusto por Nana-san pero...—dijo Miyuki

—Hagamos votos sobre a quien debemos escuchar—dijo Leonardo levantando la mano

—¿Testarossa Junior no te han dicho que sos un condenado genio?—le pregunto Signum a un lado de Shamal

—Nop

—Pues lo sos—dijo la pelirrosada—bueno solo falta que rocogamos a los Harlaown, nuestra ama, tu abuela y al huron—dijo y forma realmente increíble se fueron esuchando metallica hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca infinita. Despues fueron a la residencia Harlaown donde estaban Precia y Linith y al llegar co Hayate vieron a esta siendo perseguida por Vita y Zafira.—¿Ahora que fue?—pregunto parandolos en seco.

—Hayate nos hizo comer la comida de Shamal y sabes que eso es 400000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 veces peor que recibir 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 Starlight Breaker's de Takamachi No se que.

—Hey!—reclamo Shamal mientras los demas reían disimuladamente a excecion de Alicia Testarossa y Hayate que reían a rienda suelta.

—No puedo creer que despues de 39 episodios, 1 pelicual conmigo y la tercera que aun no se quiere estrenar en Latino america que supuestamente sale este año y la temporada Vivid que sale en Enero aun no sepas mi nombre—dijo Nanoha con una gota en la nuca y completamente resignada.

—Bueno, ya sabes como me siento cadas vez que me lanzas al suelo—le dijo Fate

—Pero si te encanta—le reprocho

—Mentiras creo que terminare paralitica en un día, no podre traer mas dinero en la casa y no tendre mas "Innocent Starter"—le dijo lo ultimo refiriendose a sus arranques "inocentes" que tenían cada noche.

—nyahaha, dale, dale, ahora te rirare solo una vez al día y no 1256278648743 como acostumbro

—¡gracias!

—Hayate, Zafira podrían dejar de babera por favor—pidio Precia al ver a los mencionados formando charcos al ver a Alicia y Arf respectiamente.

—Ama cierre la boca se le va a meter una mosca.—le dijo Signum

—Alicia-chan ¡¿Que haces?!—reclamó Hayate despertando del trance cuando esta le puso una cubeta debajo y le golpeo la cara

—Utilizo la maniobra DTJ-9864510 que utilizamos Leonardo y yo cuando Nanoha-mama y Fate-papa se quedan viendo cuando van a comprar ropa y el mundo "desaparece".

—Oe! Para ¿Que tan seguido pasa eso?—pregunto Alicia queriendo ver eso

—Cada semana tía Alicia—respondio la Alicia menor—despues de eso nos mandan a TODOS mis hermanos y a mí con la tía Hayate o con la abuela Lindy Me pregunto que tanto haran

_(Trust me, you won't know) _se oyó la voz de Raising Heart

**(They are too They are very active, we have even used in their practices) **Seo oyo a Bardiche

—¡Shhhhhhhhhh!—dijeron las conocidas como Ferrari Testarossa y Demonio Blanco sonrojadas y queriendo matar a sus dispositivos.

* * *

—¿Que hace tan apartada Maestra Precia?—pregunto Linith acercándose

—Veo todo a la distancia y me pregunto si vale la pena seguir con esto—repondio—¿Por cierto sabes porque Fate y Einhart viene vestidas de traje masculino?

—Lo que pasa es que en estos eventos deben venir en parejas pero como son parejas homosexuales deben dejar en claro quien lleva las riendas de la relacion—dijo Lindy detrás de Precia

—¡Lindy, me asustaste!—se quejo sonrojada

—¿Por que te sonrojas?

—Calla

—Oh Precia sos tan adorable

—¡Lindy!—se oyo el grito de la madre Testarossa por todo el lugar—Morire de una terrible migraña por tu culpa—mascullo.

* * *

—creo que Precia ya se lleva mejor con Lindy-san

—Bueno, creo que no le queda de otra Nanoha...—dijo Fate a su esposa—...hey ¿hacemos de wingman con onee-chan y Hayate?

—¿No crees que te apresuras?

—No, ya es tiempo de que Hayate tenga pareja y ademas sirve que...—le susurro la ultima parte en el oido—¿Te parece?

**—**Bien, pero quiero que sepas que aun no perdono a Precia

—ya lo haras, verás la razón por la que yo adoro su sonrisa y la quiero tanto pero dame una señal ¿sí?

—Cuando no quiera lanzarle un Starliht Braker de solo verla me referire a ella como TU madre y cuando la perdone le dire cuñada o Mama precia—le guiño el ojo

—Es cuestion de tiempo Nanoha, sos incapaz de guardar rencor.—dijo dandole un beso—Demo... ¿Podes quitarme la correa?

—No, estas demasiado sexy si te suelto atraeras a demasiada gente.

—Pero si no soy un animal —dijo haciedo un puchero

—Pero si te digo que hiciste mal en renunciar a la soltería—dijo Hayate apareciendo de repente—Oe, Fate-chan sabes donde estan Einhart y Vivio, se desaparecieron.

—¡EINHART!—se oyo el grito de Fate—¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A VIVIO QUE YO TE MATO, ¿ME OISTE? TE MATO MUCHO PEOR QUE COMER COMIDA DE SHAMAL Y UN STARLIGHT BREAKER DE NANOHA!

El apocalipsis se habia desatado

* * *

Creo que publicare durante los fines de semana y los miercoles que es cuando menos deberes tengo

Cuidense y por favor mandenme un review para que continue la historia. Esos review son tan importantes como la actualzacion que hare 2 veces por semana

Sin mas se despide Alondra-chan NH


	8. Chapter 8

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiera confirmado la relacion entre Nanoha y Fate para que no nos tengan en la Puta incertidumbre de si son pareja o no (en mi opinion es claro que sí).

**Vnat07: **No puedo creer que te hayas caido de la cama, lo de 1D me pasa a cada rato por suerte(desgracia) mis 3 amigas Otaku son directioners y una es belieber, pero lo bueno es que tengo a 13 Mizukistas y 2 Tamuristas  
**Aili.w: **Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto la historia y la añadise a favoritos**  
**

Bienvenidos nuevos lectores a esta historia.

No es por justificarme ppero estaba sin computador porque esta en la casa de empeño y despues me entro la influenza por raro que parezca ya sali de cuarentena y ahora solo tengo una pinche tos de perro que no se me quita con nada.

* * *

—Y esa es la razón de porque Onee-sama no se puede quitar el anillo Testarossa—le explico Alicia a su tía, su abuela y a Hayate.

—Maldito Bardiche—mascullo Einhart por lo bajo—Yo soy inocente, lo que pasa es que todo fue un malentendido

—Si de algo te sirve Einhart, yo te creo—dijo Precia

—Arigato—agradecio la peliverde—Pareciera como si a Fate-san se le olvido la manía de las Takamachi de tirar a las Testarossa al suelo.

_FlashBack _

_—¡EINHART!—se oyo el grito de Fate—¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A VIVIO QUE YO TE MATO, ¿ME OISTE? TE MATO MUCHO PEOR QUE COMER COMIDA DE SHAMAL Y UN STARLIGHT BREAKER DE NANOHA!_

_—Ein-chan estas muy sexi me dan ganas de amarrarme a mi cama y entonces vos te subiras y me haras..._

_—Vivio calla— le dijo sonrojada y aterrorizada gracias al anterior grito de Fate. Ella seguia pensando que de Tachi no tenia nada, ella era Teko y que se jodiera el mundo._

_—¡Ein-chan!— grito abalanzandose y accidentalmente le desacomodo su traje y repito accidentalmente , gracias a que Einhart se sigue preocupado en que nada le pase le tomo por la cintura, para su suerte cayeron en un sofa del evento, Vivio encima de la peliverde.—Se que lo deseas Einhart..._

_Eso desato a la llama interna de la Stratos, ¡Se habia dado cuenta!, ¡Mierda! ¡VIVIO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA! ¿De que preguntan? De que cuando Vivio decidía dejar el "san" de lado No habia nada aparte de Fate que pudiera detener sus deseos "impuros" para con Vivio._

_—Mi niña bonita...—dijo besandola y de inmediato cambiaron de posición, Einhart se encontraba arriba de Vivio mientras esta le quito la corbata de su novia y despues el saco mientras Einhart desamarro la brageta del vestido pero depues sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo_—...Vivio debemos parar esto no es una buena idea..._—Le dijo en susurro___

____—¿Porque?..._—Pregunto haciendo un puchero_— ¿No me quieres?______

_______—No bonita..._—dijo al instante con voz conciliadora_—... te amo y lo sabes, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar, quiero que tu primera vez sea especial._________

__________—¿Fate-mama te obligo a eso de "no sexo hasta el matrimonio"?__________

___________—Nop_—dijo con una sonrisa_—Mira es algo gracioso_—dijo_—Fate-san me pregunto cuales son mis intenciones con vos y despes de responder..._______________

________________—¿que resondiste?_—interrumpio_________________

__________________—No te voy a decir_—dijo sonrojada, no queria abrirse por completo sobre sus sentimientos_—Me pregunto si mis intenciones no eran solo sexuales le dije que no, luego me pregunto cuando pensaria llevarte a la cama_—se sonrojo por eso_—Y respondi hasta el matrimonio.______________________

_______________________—Te hechaste la soga al cuello_______________________

________________________—Lo mi niña, lo se..._—sonrio_—Te dire lo mas gracioso, Fate-san me dijo: "Sabes Einhart, yo te lo permitiria hasta que mi nena cumpliera los 16 pero me respodiste con tnta firmeza que no pienso cambiar tu idea. Cuidare que cumplas tu promesa. Asi como vos te aseguraras de que cumpliras las mias como la de no celar TANTO a Vivio."__________________________

___________________________—Ein-chan... Te vas a hacer monja...___________________________

___________________________Ambas se rieron y se besaron pero solo con ternura y amor.___________________________

____________________________—Einhart..._—La aludida sintio como se le corto la respiración_—...¿Podrías acompañarme afuera?..._—Ahi se encontraba Fate Testarossa Harlaown sonriendo de manera usual pero con una aura mas tenebrosa que la del demonio blanco. Ya entonces reparo en lo que Fate estaba viendo y que le hacia pensar._______________________________

_Ella estaba encima de Vivio, Sin su saco ni su corbata, Su camisa estaba desabrochada de los primeros botones y Vivio, debajo de ella, tenia la bragueta del vestido desabrochada los tirantes estaban por sus hombros y las encontro en esa posicion tan comprometedora ¡Besándose!_

_Trago Saliva._

__—Fate-san... le aseguro no es lo que parece__

__FlashBack End__

—No eres Taaaan inocente que digamos—se burlo Alicia__  
__

—¿Que te hizo Fate?—pregunto Precia curiosa

—La llevo a un planeta desierto, saco a Bardiche en Zanber Form (Su máxima forma) y le disparo un Plasma Zanber Breaker*—explico Leonardo

—Dios Mio!—Exclamaron sorpedidas, ellas recordaban ese ataque

—Se te olvido decr que no me puedo quitar el anillo Testarossa y cada vez que mi cuerpo registre deso me dara una descarga de 110V

—Joda!—exclamo Signum ahí—Como es que no mueres

—Ya me acostumbre

—Es por eso tu resistencia a los Starlight Breaker de Nanoha-chan ¿Cierto?—Pregunto Shamal

—Sip—dijo—El "Ferrari Testarossa" celoso o enfurecido es MUCHO y creanme MUCHO pero que el "Demonio Blanco"

—¿Que tanto Einhart-oneesama?—pregunto Leo

—El Demonio Blanco a su máximo esplendor se deja ver como el ser mas moe del universo por el acto mas simple del Ferrari Testarossa Enfurecido

* * *

Volvi queridos lectores. Espero me hyan extrañado y perdon por hacerlos esperar. Y de nuevo··· ¡BIENVENIDOS .9, anonimo, fatefan, , inori-2014, SY77, .9, minato namikase, SilentCrusade M. Y sobre todo mi gran amiga Ki-chan!

Cuidense y por favor mandenme un review para que continue la historia. Esos review son tan importantes como la actualzacion que hare 2 veces por semana. Sino... ¡No actualizare en 2 meses de nuevo!

Adelanto:

—Hola lectores ¿Como estan?—Pregunto Einhart a un lao de Fate

—Espero que bien, porque el proximo capitulo sera mejor—dijo Fate—Disculpen a su loca autora se enfermo de influenza y creanme que te den piquetes todos los dias por 40 putos días es horrible. Lo bueno es que yo no me enfermo.

—Presumida—dijo una chica de 1.67m de alto, cabello castaño realmente largo (digase poco mas de 1m), gafas de plastico con 6 puntos de aumento color azul como los ojos de Nanoha y piel enter blanca y mestiza entro de la nada—Ahora solo por eso en mi proximo capitulo te enfermarás ¡De influeza!

—No mames Scarlett eso no existe en Mid-Childa—le reclamo Fate a la autora mientras Einhart decidio que era mas interesante como crece el pasto en jupiter.

—Se te olvida que yo aqui soy Dios y se hace lo que se me pegue la gana

—¡No es justo!—reclamo haciendo pucheros

—Mirale el lado bueno, Nanoha-chan estara mas cerca de perdonar a Precia—le dijo en tono comprensivo.

—Pero entonces eso será el fin del fic

—Claro que no mi qerida rubia amiga—dijo sonriente—Eso solo será la mitad de la historia, falta la aparicion de tus 100 y cacho de tus niños adoptivos, la aparicion del CaRio, SubaTea, el AliHaya y el lindo LindyxPrecia

—¿El LindyxPrecia como Porque?

—¡Porque Ki-chan me dejo con las ganas en su fic "Lo estoy ¿o no?"!

—Odie que en ese fic me pusieran como la reina de la densidad

—Es su historia y es la verdad así que te callas ¡punto!

—Me siento como en "Si yo fuera Fate-chan" de Kida Luna

—Y con razón—dijo—¡NOS VEMOS! Sin mas se despide Alondra-chan NHyNF


	9. Chapter 9

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ceanme, el manga no seria lo que es.

**Vnat07: **Creo que el caerte de la cama cada vez que lees un capitulo de este fic es rutinario para vos. Creo que deberas poner un piso alfombrado. Einhart es Master me estoy curando, desde ayer no toso pero no hay que confiarse

**Ki-chan: **Ya entendí, sin excusas XD. Agradezco tu intencion, pero ni modo no se puede XD. Yo soy una pinchi gigante asi que no te preocupes. Me encanto el nuevo capitulo de "Fuego en la piel" ya quiero que sea sabado de nuevo.

**lukachan:** Mira aquí esta la continuacion bien rápido :)

* * *

Se encontraba una rubia de ojos borgoña acostada en una cama, muriendo en fiebre, tosiendo demasiado mientras Nanoha le sonaba la nariz.

—Tengo frio...—dijo la ojos borgoña

—Es normal tienes 39º de temperatura—le dijo su esposa, mientras le tapaba con la cobija—y ni se te ocurra destaparte!

—Dale, dale, ya entendí—rio y luego comenzo a toser—¿Que crees que tenga?

—Con vos es imposible saber—le paso un vaso de agua el cual la Testarossa bebio con gusto—Podría ser cualquier cosa, y sabes que por tu condicion en cualquier momento se pondra peor—le dijo a lo que la ubia bajo la cabeza—No te preocupes, yo siempre voy a estar aqui cuidandote.

—¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado que fuera oka-sama la que hiciera esto...—dijo con una sonrisa triste—... pero es gracias a ella que estoy como estoy ¿Porque no puedo odiarla? Me hago esa pregunta muy seguido.

—Es porque despues de todo es tu madre...—consolo acariciando su espalda—dentro de pronto vendra Shamal-sensei, descansa...

* * *

—¿Que tiene?—pregunto Precia cuando Shamal dejo la habitacion

—Si estas aqui es solo porque Fate-chan lo desea... Si ella esta asi es por tu culpa—dijo Nanoha asperamente. Precia la miro con interrogante ya que no sabia a que se referia.

—Tranquila Nanoha-chan—dijo Alicia un poco aergonada, debia investigar que era lo que su madre hizo antes de que ella fuera revivida.

Nanoha suspiro.

—Fate-chan tenía una gripa\tos normal, pero dada su condicion se ha convertido a Influenza. Como lo contrajo es desconocido. Deberás prohibirle toda clase de lipidos, grasas, ya sea carne, leche y cosas relacionadas...

—Pero que horror!—exclamo Nanoha—Fate-chan es carnívora y con creces ademas de que no puede estar un dia sin tomar leche.

—Pues debera haerlo, no puede tomar otra cosa aparte de agua Natural

—¡Pero Fate-chan lo odia!

—Lo se Nanoha-chan ¬¬ yo tambien la conozco—dijo un poco cansada de que la interrumpiera—Tambien necesito que le des piquetes 1 vez al dia durante la cuaretena y se tome estas pastillas 3 veces al dia

—pero...

—¡Ya se que lo odia joder!—grito—¡¿No recordas que fui yo la que recibio su Thunder Smasher solo por intentar darle una cucharada de paracetamol?!

—Ya...

—¡¿Recordás que estuve persiguiendo a Fate-chan por toda Mid-Childa solo para aplicarle una vacuna y que Hayate...?!

—¡YA ENTENDI, YA ENTENDI! ¿Algo mas?

—Haber... creo que no...—Nanoha suspiro aliviada—No espera! Es posible que Fate-chan este delirando, ponle paños humedos con agua fría en la cabeza y cuando el agua se seque deberas cambiarlos. eso durara minimo 1 noche, máximo 1 semana.

—Entendido ahora que ha acabado el reporte de Fate-chan, Precia, ¿Te podrías ir?

* * *

—Oka-sama... Lo lamento... prometo conseguirlo a la próxima vez...—murmuraba Fate entre sueños mientras Nanoha le miraba dolida mientras le cmbiaba el paño. cosas similares habian salido durante esos 2 dias e los que Fate habia estado en ese estado.

—Tranquila todo esta bien... Ya estoy aqui...—repetía la cobriza colocando el paño frío y humedo en su frente. la puerta se abrió y Nanoha endurecio la mirada.—No deberías estar aqui.

—Estas cansada.

—¿Y...? Yo soy capaz de llevarme al límite por cuidar de Fate-chan, contrario a vos.

—Mira Nanoha, se que no he sido la mejo madre y que...

—Corta con el rollo ¡Es tu maldita culpa a que ella este asi!

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto la ojimorada

—¿Recordas todas las protecciones que insertaste en su cuerpo para crear a tu arma perfecta? ¿Recordas todas esas sesiones de tortura?—Precia bajo la miada—¡Claro que las recordás! ¡Fate-chan siempre lo ha hecho y aun lo hace! ¡¿Sabes quien se ha encargado de consolarla cuando se despierta llorando por sus recuerdos?! ¡HE SIDO YO!

—Yo jamas me imagine que...

—¡Es que nunca imaginaste nada!—reclamó—¡Mientras Fate-chan se desvivia por vos ella nunca significo nada! ¡¿SABIAS QUE GRACIAS A ESAS SESIONES DE TORTUTA FATE-CHAN ESTA COMO ESTA?!

—¿De que estas...?

—Tus heridas lastimaron a Fate-chan mas de lo que crees y no solo psicológicamente—hizo una pausa a la que Precia dijo continua con la mirada—Tus heridas eran hechas con magia para lastimarle mas. El area donde mas golpeabas era el torso y la cabeza. Lastimaste su corazón, cada 3 años debe ir con Shamal-sensei y realizarse una pequeña operacion. Dañaste su sistema inmunolgico. A cualquier enfermedad terrícola simple ella esta al borde de la muerte como ahora. No se como le hiciste pero no hay ninguna cicatriz posible de ver a simple vista pero...—Nanoha removio un poco los cabellos rubios del flequillo de Fate—... esto que todos piensan Fate-chan se lo hizo en una batalla se lo hiciste vos.

La ceña izquierda de Fate estaba partida pero nunca se lograba ver, la ocultaba muy bien bajo su pelo.

—¿Y sabes que es lo peor Precia?—ella nego—Que ella puede operarse esta cicatriz pero no quiere porque es el unico recuerdo que tiene de vos...

—¿Porque no me odia?—pregunto dolida y entonces Nanoha sintio un Deja vú muy claro. Claro, era tan facil, ahora comprendía.

—Lo intento pero nunca ha podido—dijo y sonrio—Precia...—esta la volteo a ver—aun no te perdono, pero... ya te puedo reconocer como la madre de Fate-chan—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso a que se debe?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que fuiste poseida por un akuma

—¡¿Como lo...?!

* * *

—¡chan,chann, chan! ¡Leche con pan! ¡Mierda ya me dio hambre!—dijo la misma chica del capitulo anterior

—¡Maldita HDP!—me antojas comida cuando estoy convaleciente—se quejo Fate

—calla niña que fuera del fic no estas enferma y sos perfectamente capaz de comer lo que se te pegue la gana. Ademas mira estoy reconciliando a tu esposa con tu madre ¡Malagradecida!

—¡Ahi Scarlett tiene razon Fate!—dijo Alicia detras de ella

—¿Vos de donde carajos saliste?

—Haber Fate, esto es un fic, todo es posible—le dijo Alicia como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

—Entonces... ¿Si o imagino que Nanoha esta aqui con muchas ganas de copular se hara realidad?—pregunto con los ojos brillosos

—Asi es—dijo Alondra Scarlett, mejor conocida como Alondr-chan NHyNF—Pero a menos que quieras que los lectores vean lemon explicito no te lo recomiendo.

—Muy tarde—dijeron Nanoha y Fate teniendo sexo salvaje en la cama de la autora—Por cierto muy cómoda cama

—Tengan cuidado que hay muchas arañas en mi cuarto—advirtio

—¿Vos te pensas que eso les importa?—pregunto Alicia—Tu cama estara llena de sus jugos

—Es la utima vez que escribo desde mi pieza, a partir de ahora escribire desde el sofa. Bueno lectores siento la falta de EinVivio y de comedia pero veran que este es uno de los pocos capitulos que habra de drama.

—Scarlett, sos una ingrata en cortarla ahi—reclamo Alicia

—Lo se pero asi se deja emocionado al lector y estoy hablado con mi novia y ademas se supone que actualizo los miercoles y lo hago en martes ¡Agradece!

—Ya, ya pero...

—Si te callas te emparejo mas rapido con el mapache—Alicia hizo cara de replicar—Medio mundo sabe que te gusta asi que ni se te ocurra replicar.

—Pero no se si sienta o mismo—respondio y la de ojos marrones se golpeo la frente al recordar el captulo 7.

—Sabes que ya me voy a platicar completamente con mi novia! Eso es todo por hoy Se despide Alondra-chan NHyNF y...—toma aire—¡FATE-SAN NANOHA-CHAN NO ROMPAN LA CAMA NO ME COMPRAN OTRA!

—Scarlet hija de-


	10. Chapter 10

Su autora es muy triste, su novia le corto T.T intentare superarlo. Deberas que me urge subir el fic donde relato todas mis experiencias, es la mejor manera de desahogarme. Bueno, tambien con los otros FanFics, y si hay gente que lee NanoFate no Trick ¡Comenten! si no dejo la adaptcion en hiatus o la borro. Es enserio, no estoy de humor. Y espero que no me siga Stalkeando y no lea esto. El punto es bueno, hacer las cosas mas llevaderas posibles. Pero bueno no estan aqui para escuchar mis dramas emocionales. Pero mis queridos lectores les puedo asegurar que han sido las mejores 2 semanas de mi vida y no me arrepiento.

Pero bueno...

**Disclaimer: **Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así ceanme, el manga no seria lo que es.

**Vnat07:**Pues ya que es constumbre, alfombra el suelo alrededor de tu cama.

**Ki-chan: **Ni yo tengo idea de como le hago, pero no creo que haya mucho que contar por lo que leiste arribita...

**Carmenrosa-chan: **Pues bueno para saber todo eso deberas seguir leyendo.

**Fan a ciegas: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo o el fic en general. Pues bueno, lo de Einhart sera libre a la imaginacion. Por lo menos hasta los proximos 7 capitulos o menos.

* * *

—¿Porque no me odia?—pregunto dolida y entonces Nanoha sintio un Deja vú muy claro. Claro, era tan facil, ahora comprendía.

—Lo intento pero nunca ha podido—dijo y sonrio—Precia...—esta la volteo a ver—aun no te perdono, pero... ya te puedo reconocer como la madre de Fate-chan—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso a que se debe?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que fuiste poseida por un akuma

—¡¿Como lo...?!

—Tengo un amigo...—empezó—... que tambien fue poseído por un akuma.

_Flasback_

_—No puedo creer que haya hecho todo eso...—murmuro el rubio de ojos verdes_

_—Pues lo hiciste...—dijo Fate de manera áspera, justo de la manera en la que Nanoha trata a Precia.  
_

_—Realmente lo siento Fate—se disculpo Yûno—Yo..._

_—¡pedir perdon no resuelve nada!—exclamó interrumpiendolo—Eso no ayuda. No tenes mi confianza y acabas de perder mi amistad._

_—Fate-chan...—murmuro Fate_

_—Intentaste matarme—dijo—Eso no es algo dificil de olvidar, se que no fue por tu voluntad, pero desde hace mucho has deseado matarme.—dijo tajantemente saliendo de la habitacion azotando la puerta para marcar su salida._

_—Nanoha...—dijo mirandola sin saber exactamente que decir. El sabia lo mucho que la cobriza amaba a la rubia, el se habia prometido que al regresar de su mision del planeta Mitt la ayudaria a conquistar a la Testarossa._

_—Esta bien Yûno-kun, no pasa nada. Se que no fue culpa tuya. No pasa nada...—dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa tranquilizaora. Eso hizo a Yûno sentir mas culpable, el la amaba desde que ella se enamoro de Fate, tal vez un poco despues y al enterarse de esto quizo que ella no existiera, fue debil, y ese akuma se aprovecho de esa debilidad._

_—¿Porque no me odias?—pregunto dolido mirando el suelo_

_—Porque eso deseabas en ese momento, pero se que ahora ya no es asi ¿nee?—pregunto sonriendo y cerrando los ojos._

_FlasBack End_

—Yo realmente no se que decir...—dijo Precia

—¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?—pregunto Nanoha

—Porque eso no justifica mis actos—dijo firme—Fui debil y me deje poseer por el Akuma. Cualquiera puede lierarse de los akuma si lo desea, yo no lo desee. Y cuando el Akuma me poseyo, Fate...—dijo mirando a la rubia delirante en la cama—... ya existia ¿A donde vas?—pregunto al ver como Nanoha se acercaba a la puerta

—Estoy un poco cansada...—dijo abriendo la puerta—... debes cambiarle los paños cada vez que se sequen por agua fría.—indico saliendo. Precia sonrio, estaba logrando un avance...

* * *

—Einhart-san...—llamo Vivio—No entiendo este problema—dijo Vivio de manera sensual mientras señalaba el cuaderno

—¿No estas intentando seducirme verdad? ¬¬—pregunto resignada, así habia sido desde que le conto su trato con Fate

—¡No! hablo enserio—dijo sonrojada—Es para el examen final del colegio.

—Ah ya!—exclamo—cierto que yo lo pase hace casi 3 años.—Y era cierto, Einhart se habia graduado 2 años antes de lo previsto debido a su talento y habilidad innata, tal y como Fate. Einhart se graduo a los 14 en lugar de los 16, y bueno ahora tiene 17, pronto los 18.—Dejame ver...—dijo y Vivio le enseño la guia de su examen.

—¡Ah mira que esta facil!—Vivio le miro con mala cara—no me mires asi—dijo con una sonrisa—Estos problemas se asocian con tu vida cotidiana a la perfeccion.

—¿Como el hecho de una ruptura interdimensional nivel A se relaciona con mi vida diaria?—pregunto con sarcasmo

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Nanoha-san reto a Fate-san por la revancha?—pregunto y la rubia palidecio—Bueno esa batalla se considera mayor al S+ pero el primer ataque que usaron causo una ruptura interdimensional Nivel A. Nanoha aun no acepta que Fate siempre se ha dejado ganar, jeje—rio.

—Ya... ¿Y un intento de asesinato a magia armada en que se relaciona?

—En todas las veces que Fate-san me ha lanzado su Zanber Plasma Breaker

—Entendido ¿Y la super velocidad?

—Esa, creeme, JAMAS la razonas. Y tus hermana junto a Nanoha-san tampoco—Vivio la miro con cara confundida—Leo, Alicia—llamo a los niños pero Nanoha tambien presto atencion.—Compre una tarta de chocolate, el que llegue primero al refrigerador se la queda—dijo refiriedose a todos los Takamachi y no hubo que decirlo 2 veces, las chicas se estaban peleando por quien llego primero.

—Por eso prefiero la fresa—dijo Leonardo—Igual que Fate-papa pero por una razón distinta.—rio junto a la peliverde

—Nanoha-san, llevese la tarta, usted ha ganado—ni loca le rebatía algo, no importa que se pusieran a combatir por horas a la larga Nanoha ganaría y Fate la asesinaba de la peor manera posible si la Takamachi tenía un rasguño por causa suya.

—Arigato Einhart—agradecio y la rubia junto a la cobriza hicieron pucheros

—Alicia...—susurro—toma esto—le entrego un ticket—Te daran una tarta de chocolate y una de fresa para tu hermano

—¿Y yo?—pregunto la rubia con ojos bicolores

—Vos te vas a estudiar y cuando acabes iremos a cenar a ese lugar que tanto te gusta

—¡APOYO LA MOCION!—dijo y estudio a la perfeccion su guia y salio a practicar todo lo que le pedirian

—Y asi damas es como hago que su hija apruebe con excelencia todas sus pruebas—dijo sonriendo pues a sus espaldas estaba el matrimonio Testarossa-Takamachi—Ahora Fate-san, me alegro que se pueda levantar ya de la cama pero Shamal-sensei dijo que aun deben picarla

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—Se oyo el grito de Fate

* * *

—Y asi acaba este cap—dijo Einhart a un lado de Leonardo Testarossa y Alicia Takamachi

—Nuestra autora esta depre asi que animenla con reviews, su novia la corto—infromo Leo

—Todo por culpa de esos chismosos Hijos de Puta sin pinche vida social—dijo Alicia—Leo-nii ¡La death note!—exclamo

—¡Hai!

—Eso es todo—anuncio Einhart—realmente Alondra-chan NHyNF no se siente de humor para producir comedia—anuncio—asi que nos despedimos el elenco de...

—Recuperando a mi hija... y algo más—dijo a coro los personajes que han salido hasta ahorita


	11. Chapter 11

¡La vida es bella mis queridos lectores! ¡¿Cuantos querían el cap 11?! ¡Aqui esta lo qe tanto querían COMEDIA! ¡Wiii! (No regreso con mi novia, aun, es complicado solo Ki-chan tiene derecho a saber) Pero disfruten este cap con el animo recuperado de su autora.

**Disclaimer: **Si MSLN me perteneciera junto a sus personajes hace tiempo que la serie seria solo para mayores de 16 años.

**Ki-chan: **¡Ki-chan gracias por tu apoyo!

**Fan a ciegas: **Gracias por la filosofía a la que no le entendi ni madres pero aun asi gracias por el esfuerzo. Pero mira animos recuperados :)

**Guest: **Mira em, no creo que el Starlight Breaker sea necesario pero gracias por el apoyo, me gusto mucho tu manera original de subir el animo X3 y sobre los chismosos te enteraras al final de este capitulo.

* * *

—Pinche tos de perro—se quejo Fate mientras tosía de nuevo y tomaba un vaso de té.—Por lo menos solo me quedan 2 piquetes mas y seré ¡libre!

—Y en 2 días mas podrás tomar leche de nuevo...—le dijo su hijo

—Y comer carne...—añadio su hija

—¡LA VIDA ES BELLA!—exclamo feliz tosiendo de nuevo de manera realmente fuerte y hasta dolorosa ya que casi se ahoga.

—Si si, la vida es bella y todo lo que quieras pero si seguis gritando asi te volveran a picar otros 40 días—le dijo su hermana, Alicia—¿Ahora tenes idea de porque ahora Nanoha de repente soporta a mamá?

—Ni idea, Nanoha no ha querido decirme y Oka-sama tampoco—respondio la T. Harlaown mientras tosía de nuevo y se tapaba con una manta

—La abuela Precia te cuido Fate-mama—le dijo Vivio en voz baja a lo que esta se sorprendio y Einhart le asintio.

—no me lo espere...—fue lo único que dijo

—_Precia-san realmente desea recuperarla como hija—_le dijo Einhart de manera telepática—Ahora... ¿Quien quiere ir al circo?—pregunto la peliverde

—¿Hay un circo en Mid-Childa?—pregunto la Alicia menor.

—No es Mid-chila, es un planeta a 20 millas planetarias de distancia

—Esta realmente cerca entonces—dijo Fate—¿Como te enteraste que había un circo allí?

—Digamos que alguien que nos conoce muy bien es el dueño del circo y nos ha invitado

—¿Quien?—pregunto curiosa.

—Sorpresa—dijo guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

—¡Fate-oneesama!—exclamó un chico de la misma edad de Einhart, ojos verdes y cabello azabache

—¿Víctor?—pregunto asegurandose de que era quien creía.

—Así es Fate-oneesama. Crecí mucho ¿no?—pregunto con una sonrisa

—Bastante—dijo revolviendole los cabellos—pero aun sos un niño

—¿Y el quien es?—pregunto Alicia mientras Precia y Linith le agradecían mentalmente.

—Su nombre es Victor Miguel Harlaown, es el primer niño que adopte—dijo la rubia.

—Creí que el primer niño fue Erio—dijo Vivio

—No, durante una mision de Fate-oneesama mis padres murieron pero ella me encontro y decidio adoptarme cuando cumplí el año, pero ya despues a los 5 años apareció mi hermano mayor por 10 años y me llevo con él pero Fate-oneesama me ha mantenido económicamente desde ese entonces hasta hace apenas 2 años—informo.

—Fate... ¿Cuanta plata tienes?—pregunto Alicia Testarossa

—Fate-oneesama mantiene a 107 niños, a Arf-san, a Nanoha-san, Vivio-san, Einhart-san, Leoanrdo-kun y Catherine-chan y aparte le sobra para mantener a Media Mid-Childa en la buena vida date una idea.

—Wow—dijeron Alicia y Precia

—¿Quien es Catherine-chan?—pregunto Linith a lo cual la pequeña Alicia de cabellos cobrizos levanto la mano—¿Tenes 2 nombres?

—¿Eh? Si, los niños originarios de Mid-Childa tiene 2 nombres, mi nombre completo es Alicia Catherine Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown y el de Leo es Maurice Leonardo Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown

—Vaya nombres mas largos tienen ustedes—dijo Alicia a lo cual Victor rió.

—¿Como ha estado Heriberto?—pregunto Fate y vitor bajo un poco la mirada.

—Pues murio en un accidente pero bueno no me dejo atormentar por eso.—respondio simple—ahora disfruten del espectáculo.

* * *

—Dame mas palomitas—dijo Leonardo a Alicia Catherine y esta se las paso—pasame la gaseosa—dijo y le fue concedida

—¡No! ¡no te voy a dar de mi malteada de mocca—nego Alicia Testarossa

—¡ya veras!—Hayate se le hechó encima a lo que ambas cayeron al escenario una encima de la otra.

—Oh mier...

—Hola minna!—grito Hayate sin un ápice de verguenza—nosotras somos Hayate Yagami y Alicia Testarossa y estamos aqui para enseñarles como 2 mujeres tienen sexo!

—¡¿KISAWEA?!—grito Alicia sonrojada

—El primer paso es desvestirla— dijo mientras tomo a Alicia de la manos y le desabrochó el saco de la unidad 6 que tenia puesto y esta perdida en HayateLandia se dejo hacer.—Empezamos con el saco, despues la camisa y el brasier y comenzamos a masajear los senos—dijo mientras se masturbaba con las manos de la rubia la cual estaba muriendo por un desangre nasal.

Mientras tanto todos en la tribuna miraban atentos a excepcion de Nanoha y Fate que tapaban las miradas de los niños mientras Einhart y Vivio se escapaban de ahi.

—Interesante manera ¿no?—le susurro Lindy a Precia en oido despues de soplarle en el y morderle un poco el cuello

—Mierda... soy pasiva...—murmuro Precia

* * *

—Segun el Traffic Stats de FF este fic es el mas popular con¡1,789 visitas! ¡wow! eso si que sube mi anime recien restaurado—dijo la autora mucho mas feliz que el capitulo anterior esta vestida con sus pijamas de vaquita y se come unos ruffles de queso en el sofa de su cuarto.

—¡Wow! somos populares el mundo nos ama—dijo Lindy—¿nee Precia?

—Soy pasiva... soy pasiva...—murmuraba la pelimorada en un rincón

—Dejala esta en su crisis existencial, resulto ser muy neko—dijo Lindy

—¿No se da cuenta de que es solo un papel para el humor del fic?—pregunto Scarlett

—Eh? no es un papel, ella de verdad es pasiva—dijo Lindy

—Oh dios mio ¡Sos la unica que no se dejo someter por una Testarossa!—exclamo la pelinegra/castaña

—¡Fuck yeah!—exclamo la peliverde—pero volviendo al tema principal ¿Cuantos se apunatan para la madriza que le va dar Alondra a los chismosos HDP? Porque ya sabemos quien fue...

—Bueno, eso es todo se despide Alondra-chan NHyNF ¡No olviden comentar!


	12. Chapter 12

¡La vida es bella mis queridos lectores! ¡¿Cuantos querían el cap 12?! ¡Aqui esta lo qe tanto querían!

**Disclaimer: **Si MSLN me perteneciera junto a sus personajes hace tiempo que la serie seria solo para mayores de 16 años.

**Ki-chan: **Un dia los vamos a atrapar sempai. ¿En Ecuador todas son pasivas o que mierda? Tomate lo de Alicia Catherine como un regalo MUY adelantado de navidad. O uno Muy atrasado de cumpleaños :)

**Kurokruger: **Aqui esta la actualizacion y perdon por no actualizar el muercoles, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

**Vnat07: **Milagro que no has caido de la cama! Si llegan esos dias de mierda, por suerte ya estoy bien con animos recuperadas e inspiracion de comedia al 100

**Yoshii T. R:** Saludos a vos tambien

**Alexandra:** Sip, Hayate es una pervertida con todas las de la ley ¿te tego en el facebook cierto? No me di cuenta hasta que vi tu foto de perfil XD

Disfruten...

* * *

—¿Alicia que haces?—pregunto Fate al ver a su gemela cubrirse con una bolsa café todo el rostro dejando ver solo sus ojos borgoña atraves de los hoyos para ver.

—Cuido mi integridad—respondio revisando los alrededores en busca de que nadie que haya estado en el circo la reconociera

—La integridad la perdiste al enamorarte del Mapache—le dijo Fate.

Hace 2 horas el show del circo habia terminado y todos a excepcion de Fate y Alicia había vuelto, la ultima prefirio esperar a que nadie que la reconociera estuviera ahi y Fate se quedo para que no se vaya a un planeta equivocado.

—Yo no estoy enamorada del mapache—dijo inmediatamente

—Ah ya veo... estas en la negacion—dijo aun cruzada de brazos recargada en una pared enfrente de Alicia

—¿Negacion? ¿Cual negacion? ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Hayate!—rebatio nerviosa

—El hecho de que lo hayas dicho ambas veces de manera rápida y nerviosa sin que me mires a la cara me muestra lo contrario—dijo con una sonrisa burlona aun cruzada de brazos.

**—**¡Bueno basta!—dijo moviendo los brazos de manera exagerada—¿Si me importa o no en que te incumbe?—Fate solto una carcajada y Alicia se sonrojo. Pues acababa de revelar que si sentía algo con Hayate.

—Bueno hermanita, debo advertirte que te metiste con la persona incorrecta y...

—¡No me vengas con esas Fate!—le interrumpio—Vos tenes como esposa a una loca esquizofrénica, homicida y celosa

—Pero Nanoha no es pervertida, degenerada, desvergonazada, capaz de hundirte socialmente en 2 segundos, depravada, acosadora sexual, malpensada, bromista, adicta al sexo...—se detuvo un momento—... ok, esta ultima no, Nanoha tambien es adicta al sexo...—agrego y en Mid-Childa el demonio blanco estornudo—¿En que me quede? ¡Ah, si! Y con Harem

—¿Hayate tiene Harem?

—Claro... Vita, Zafira, Signum, Shamal, Carim, Verossa, la antigua asistente del tipo ese que mato Zest...

—¿Quien es Zest?—pregunto Alicia

—Mira olvidate—dijo—solo ten cuidado, Hayate no es la mejor persona que digamos para enamorarse y no sos la única tras de ella asi que te recomiedno saber controlar los celos

—¿Celos? Ja! Te confundiste de persona ¡Yo no soy celosa!

* * *

—¿Fate-papa, Porque la tía Alicia esta intentando matar a Carim-san?—pregunto Leonardo a su "padre"

—Porque dentro de tu tía esta ese demonio de ojos verdes llamado celos—dijo con simpleza.

Era el cumpleaños de Leonardo, estaban todos en una Fiesta de los amigos de Alicia Catherine y Leonardo y ahi tambien se encontraban obviamente la "Gran Familia de Fate" incluso estaban Yûno, Arf, Zafira y Linith. pero por desgracia los aprendices de los equipos "Relámpago" y "Estrella" no se encontraban.

Carim no desaprovecho el tiempo y se pego a Hayate como chicle y bueno, digamos que la castaña rivalizaba con la T. Harlaown respecto a la densidad pero a deferencia de la ojos borgoña, la comandante del RF6 no era para nada inocente y sabia las reacciones que estaba provocando en Alicia.

—¿Entonces...?—pregunto la rubia de ojos azules

—¿Ah perdon que decías?—pregunto Hayate

—Nada, olvidate—le dijo la rubia quitándole importancia un poco confundida ya que Hayate siempre estaba atenta a lo que le decía.—¿Que te tiene tan distraída?

—¿Ah? ¿Que?—pregunto desviando su mirada de Alicia

—¡Enserio Hayate! ¿Que te pasa?—pregunto y vio como Hayate nunca la estuvo viendo a ella, si no detrás de ella. Volteo ligeramente la cabeza logrando ver a una rubia de ojos borgoña que a miraba asesinamente.

—¿Que tanto miras a Fate-san? ¿Y porque Fate-san esta tratando de matarme con la mirada?—pregunto Carim aun mas confundiad que antes.

Hayate suspiro—Ella no es Fate-chan—dijo. Carim le puso mas limitadores a Nanoha pero no sabia el porque y ni tampoco sabia de la existencia de Alicia Testarossa, Precia Testarossa y Linith.—Fate-chan esta allá con Nanoha-chan y sus hijos—dijo señalando con la mirada a la Testarossa Harlaown.

—¿Entonces quien es ella?—pregunto

—_Es la hermana mayor\gemela Alicia Testarossa—_le respondio mentalmente y luego se acerco a su oído—necesito que sueltes una risilla de enamorada cuando me separe—le susurro y al separarse Carim hizo lo pedido y Hayate sonrío pícara.

Luego ante la observacion de Alicia estas se miraba fijamente pero lo que en realidad pasaba era una convresación telepática.

—_¿Estas interesada en ella?—_pregunto Carim

—_Mas que eso... estoy enamorada...—_confeso Hayate y Carim sonrió

—_Te deseo suerte Hayate, realmente te lo mereces, demo...—_paro un segundo antes de sonrir tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba—_¿Podría ayudarte a darte celos?_

_—Sos masoquista—_se burló

—_Un poco quizá..._

Ante la vision de Alicia ambas rieron. Alicia por primera vez utilizaría su primer deseo: Usar magia. Asi es, el primer deseo de la rubia fue ser maga. Y ella al igual que Yûno y Arf no necesitaba un artefacto inteligente.

Alicia controló la repisa a un lado de ellas tirando todos los trastos encima de la rubia y formaba una pequeña esfera de energía de color celeste dispuesta estaba a lanzarla pero Hayate fue mas rápida y tomo a Carim y ambas cayeron en seco al suelo. Ver a una Testarossa celosa era divertido. Sabia que jugaba con fuego pero YOLO.

—_Comienza el juego—_le dijo mentalmente a Carim—_A partir de ahora estamos en una relacion abierta—_no espero respuesta y la beso.

* * *

—Jeje...—reía nerviosa Einhart sentada a un lado de Fate rezando por la vida de Victoria Dahlgrün, su amiga de la infancia. Sabía que Vivio era como un Demonio Blanco Jr. y ella como un Ferrari Testarossa Jr. la diferencia es que los instintos asesinos de Vivio ya habian superado a los de la madre. Y Vivio celosa no es algo bonito de ver.

—Habla Harlaown...—ordeno Vivio a su novia la cual sentía que metio la pata MUY a lo grande.

—Pues es una historia chistosa, porque no es lo que parece, ni lo que estas pensando...

—No me vengas con clichés

—Bueno, fue un malentendido, siento que Victoria ha pasado mucho tiempo con Hayate. Ademas estabamos jugando a la botella, si decía verdad preguntarían por mis fantasias sexuales con vos y...

—¡Para, para, para! Para tu tren—interrumpió—¿tenes fantasias sexuales conmigo?—Einhart asintio—Y aceptaste el reto slo porque no querias decirlas—la peliverde asintio de nuevo—Si no queres que le pase nada a Victoria-chan me las diras...

—Pe-pero...—tartamudeo nerviosa de la presencia de Fate

—Tranquila, yo te dejo sola—dijo Fate—prometo no electrocutarte pero ahora las descargas seran de 220V—Einhart palidecio—No quiero que corra sangre por parte del "Demonio Blanco Jr."

—¿Es muy comun que el Ferrari Testarossa sea torturado por el Demonio Blanco?—pregunto.

—Recibo 2 Starlight Breaker's al dia y las generaciones son cada vez peores asi que "Ferrari Testarossa Jr." disfruta de tu masoquismo auto inculcado por tu propio corazón ¡Chao!—se despidio

—Fate-san...—gimoteo una vez a solas—Al Demonio Blanco Jr le gusta exitarme, que el anillo registre deso y que me electrocute.

—Y mucho mas...—dijo Vivio con una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

—Vaya cumpleaños Leo...—dijo uno de sus compañeros que tiene un amor platónico hacia Alicia Catherine

—Esta es mi vida diaria... Pero ver a Vivio-oneechan y a la Tía Alicia celosas no tiene precio—dijo con una sonrisa grabando todo—pero aun falta algo

—¿Que pregunto el niño?

—¡STARLIGHT...

—Eso—dijo Leo al ver a su mama en el ire tratando de darle al papa del niño que trato de coquetear con Fate

—¡ZANBER PLASMA...

—Y eso...—Dijo mientras su "papa" se preparaba a dispararle a Einhart despues de asegurarse que terminara de contar sus fantasias sexuales.—Y por último...

—¡ACUATIC EMISSION...—esta vez era la vos de Alicia Testarossa que apuntaba a Carim

—¡BREAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!—gritaron las 3 mientras disparaban

—Y asi se resume mi vida—le dijo Alicia Catherine

* * *

—4 797 visitas ¡Sugoi desu!—murmuro una chica de cabellos dorados cortos, ojos rojos y un uniforme parecido al de un ejercito. A su lado estaba otra chica de cabellos rojos y ojos violeta

—¿Y nosotras que hacemos aqui?—pregunto la ojivioleta—Ni siquiera somos de este anime

—Pero nuestras seiyûs son las mismas que la pareja Yuri principal.

—¿Mizuki Nana-san y Tamura Yukair-san?

—¿Fate-san y Nanoha-san?

—Las mismas—dijo Scarlett—Ellas son Ange y Hilda del anime Cross Ange Tensi to ryuu no rondo

—¿la protagonista soy yo?—pregunto la rubia

—¿Que no es obvio?—pregunto Scarlett

—¿Que carajos hacemos aqui?—pregunto Hilda

—Estaba viendo su nuevo episodio y quería reclamarles a ustedes 2 que me hicieron llorar con el cap 9. Ange, tu hermana me cai bien y hasta la queria y ahora pienso que es una completa HDP. Hilda, tu mama se pasa de vergas

—Gracias por los comentarios ¬¬—dijeron resignadas

—Ahora ¿Para cuando la boda?—pregunto Nanoha

—¿Are?

—¿Vos quien sos?—pregunto Hilda

—¡Takamachi Nanoha, personaje de Tamura Yukari-san!—exclamo

—¡No! ¡la santa mierda soy neko!

—creo que siempre estars destinada a hacerlo...—dijo Ange por lo bajo y Scarlett asintio

—Y bueno yo soy el personaje de Mizuki Nana-san...—dijo Fate apareciendo detrás de Ange

—¿Que se trae Nana con el cabello rubio y los ojos rojos?—pregunto Ange

—Pues quien sabe... pero hay que reconocerlo...

—Si...

—¡Somos bien pinches sensuales!—exclamaron en un abrazo de borracho haciendo el símolo de paz mientras tenian su propia part hard.

—Am ¿ok? en lo que encuentro como como calamr a esta nos vemos—dijo la castaña de gafas—Sin mas se despide Alondra-chan NHyNF


	13. Chapter 13

¡Por fin el capitulo 13! Malditos exámenes fueron ¡2 malditas semanas de exámenes! pero en fin disfruten el nuevo cap y dense una leida por mi one-shot navideño.

He terminado un fic NH sigue publicar uno NF ustedes deciden que fic subo primero aqui los títulos...

¡Madre mía soy bisexual!.- Habla de las experiencias personales de su autora al enterarse de sexualidad pero obviamente protagonizado por Fate y Nanoha Humor/Romance/Drama

Nada es lo que parece.- Nanoha es nueva en la ciudad de Uminari donde todo esta lleno de misterios en especial con la persona que ama, ya que no es quien aparenta en realidad Aventura/ Misterio/Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **Si MSLN fuera mio la historia seria un completo desmadre... justo como esta XD...

**Sempai!: **Sigo riendome de que te digan pasiva XD... Asi como vos te reis de las boludeces de Naomi XD mira el final del cap te va a gustar ;)

**Guadalupe: **(No pude tu nickname completo porque se borra) Claro que lo seguire! Solo que se atraviesan cosas, es todo, me alegro que te guste disfruta el cap.

**Fan a ciegas: **Que alegria tenerte aqui feliz de que te guste mi historia... saludos

**Nahi T.H.****D.H.:** Mi admiradora secreta no tan secreta wow, ni idea e que habia lectores que me admiraran. Que bueno que te guste este desmadre de historia yo igual espero conti ¡Mi qere conti!

**Alexandra:** Ya lei tu fic y buen creo ya te deje mi opinion en un review, el titulo esta bien, la idea esta bien, pero bueno sos primeriza en esto y bueno... se nota pero no es un mal comienzo, lo unico malo que vi fue que practimanete pusiste la cancion y casi nada de la historia... Tomate esto para mejorar... yo asi lo hice si no, mira mi primeros 2 fics "NOTA" y "En busca de una cita" y podes basarte en los 2 songfic que tengo "Amor Profundo" y "El malo"

Disfruten...

* * *

—¿Te encontras bien _querida novia mia_?—pregunto Hayate a Carim que se encontraba sentada en el sofa de la residencia Harlaown mientras Alicia fulminaba a la rubia con la mirada.

—Si me encuentro bien Hayate...—respondio con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza—... Un poco adolorida pero nada mas

—Creo que te pasaste—dijo Fate sentada a un lado de su hermana mientras leia una revista desreocuadamente

—¿Que me decís vos?, casi matas a Einhart—dijo en reclamo y la T. Harlaown rio— ¿Que es tan gracioso?

—Te dire un secreto Alicia—dijo

—¿Cual?—pregunto

—Yo no soy celosa en realidad—

—Ay ajá—dijo en forma sarcástica

—_La que realmente cela a Vivio es Nanoha—_dijo de manera telepática—_Si yo tambien le celo una que otra vez pero en si el 93% de las veces que "ataco" a Einhart es por orden suya..._

_—¿Y eso como es...?—_Pregunto curiosa de manera telepática

—_La que hizo la promesa de Einhart de estar en celibato hasta el matrimonio fui yo, pero cuando la lleve a un planeta "desierto" y le dispare un Zanber plasma Breaker en realidad fuimos a jugar un partido de soccer como los viejos tiempos porque se que es un malentendido y se somo es Vivio._

_—¿Y lo de hace rato...?_

_—Alicia, es natural que que las jovenes tengan fantasias sexuales y mas con la persona a quien aman y con quien estan—_dijo—_Solo cree un rayo muy luminoso con las mismas caracteristicas del Zanber Plasma Breaker y ella fingio estar convaleciente por un momento. Porque Nanoha me dijo "Yo voy por ese desgraciado vos vas con Einhart"_

_—_Nunca dejaran de sorprenderme ustedes...—dijo Alicia con una sonrisa, celos olvidados. ¿Resultado? La mapache queriendo matar a Fate.

* * *

—Arf ¿me ayudas con esto?—pregunto Linith

—Claro—djio entusiasmad dejando a Precia y Lindy solas.

—Lindy...—dijo su nombre en vos baja—... gracias por todo lo que me ayudas

—No es nada—dijo restándole importancia—Fate también es mi hija y parte de su felicidad es estar con vos y Alicia, su felicidad es la mia...

—¿Y nunca pensas en tu propia felicidad?—pregunto dando unos pasos hacia la peliverde que era unos centímetros mas alta que ella—¿En algo que solo a vos misma te haga feliz?

—Lo he hecho muchas veces—dijo Lindy acercándose un par de pasos—Pero simplemente lo dejo ir porque la prioridad son mis hijos

—Eso es muy admirable Lindy...—dijo abrázandole y Lindy correspondio al abrazo

—Vos también lo sos Precia—dijo separándose posando sus manos en la cintura—El tratar de recuperar a tu hija es algo que no todos harían, has soportado mucho, pero te prometo que todo estara bien ahora...—dijo posando sus manos en la cintura de la ojos violeta mientras esta recorrio sus manos de los brazos de la ojos jade a su cuello. Sabia lo que pasaría...

—Arigato... Lindy...—dijo en vos baja mientras los rostros de ambas se acercaban.

—No es nada... Precia—dijo su nombre en susurro mientras ambas cerraban los ojos, sus rostros mas cerca, podian senir la respiracion de la otra y Precia era capaz de oler el aliento de mentas de la Almirante. Sus labios estaban a medio milímetro de distancia.

—¡Oka-san has visto los...!—exclamo Chrono entrando interrumpiendo el acto que ambas estaban a punto de realizar, ya que ambas se separarno como si fueran resortes a 3m de sitancia y sudo frío al sentir la gélida mirada de su madre que practicamente decía:

"Maldito Chrono hijo de tu puto padre me importa un reverendo carajo que seas mi hijo moriras de la peor manera posible despues de asegurarme en en lugar de pene tengas vagina por mis popias manos"

—Oh! ya encontre los informes de la TSAB...—dijo nervioso pasando por en medio de las tomando un folder de color beige para despues salir volado, literalmente, de ahi.

Recerear el momento seria estúpido, no habia nada que hacer y ya para que negar la atraccion que sienten estas dos...

—Llegamos—dijo Linith entrando junto a Arf y se quedo perpleja al ver a su maestra mucho mas roja que el propio color y a Lindy sonriendo de manera gatuna

* * *

—Dios Mio... Oka-sama es neko...—dijo Fate ante lo contado por Linith

—Eso no es en lo que te deberías de fijar...—dijo Nanoha mientras Linith aguantaba una risilla.

—No tiene nada de malo... mientras ambas sean felices todo bien—dijo la rubia levantando los hombros y ambas sonrieron, la bondad de Fate no tenía límite.

* * *

—Y cada vez el fic es mas poular...—dijo Alondra-Chan NHyNF acostada en la cama de su pieza—No dire la cifra veamos que tan cerca estarán del numero de visitas que tiene este fic... AHora calmada la party Hard que tenian Fate y Ange... Que por cierto estuvo genial... las invitadas de hoy son...—dijo leyendo el papel donde estaba escrito el monologo—Agh, vale verga, salgan y presentense ustedes.

—La super Genial Tachi de yo—dijeron ambas rubias de ojos rojos possedoras de la misma seiyû—Ange

—Y yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown

—Vaya nombre mas largo—dijeron las 3 juntas.

—Y aqui estamos las personajes de Yukarin... Hilda...

—Y Takamachi Nanoha!—exclamo feliz, ambas pelirrojas de ojos lavanda.

—Y por ultimo tenemos a...—dijeron las rubias, las pelirrojas y la castaña sincronizadas mientras se abria la puerta y entraba una chica de 1.66m 17 años castaña igual, con cabellos cortos y ojos marrones me parece vestida con una camisa amarilla con azul con "Ecuador" marcado.—¡Kihara CJ!

—Kouhai!—exclamo la castaña de 17 años—¡Como se te ocurre cortar el beso del hermoso LindyxPrecia!

—Calma, calma sempai, y te habia dicho que esto sucederia—dijo la castaña de 14 años—ademas las mejores cosas son las que se hacen esperar—le sonrio. Y como esto es una sorpresa y no se le informo de su aparicion nos referiremos a sempai como "Kihara".

—Pe-pero ¡Es LindyxPrecia!

—Tranquila para que no te enojes te tengo un regalo

—¿Otro? Empezare a pensar que me amas

—Que vá, yo solo tengo mis ojos y corazón para mi niña bonita—suspiro con una sonrisa de idiota

—CO-CO-COMBO BREAKER—dijeron Ange y Nanoha en forma bromista

—Lo que hace el estar enamo- que diga el querer a alguien—dijo Scarlett

—Te atrapamos niña—dijeron Hilda, Fate y Kihara.

—Oh callense—dijo sonrojada—Ademas ella esta enojada conmigo—dijo cambiando su semblante a uno triste—Es horrible siento como si me estuvieran apretando el corazon.

—Lo dicho estas enamorada...—dijeron las 5 chicas

—¡No estoy enamorada!—exclamo—¿o si?—se cuestionó—No, no lo estoy... creo... Hay no se!—dijo dandose topes contra a pared—Solo se que lo que siento por ella jamas lo he sentido por nadie...

—La dejaremos asi—dijo Hilda

—See bueno...—dijo—sempai, estos no son nuestros dias y aunque te quieras matar...**—**dijo—no dejare que lo hagas y para subierte el animo aqui tenes...—tronó los dedos y Ange, Hilda junto a Fate cargaban los cuerpos de Tusk, Souma y Yûno respectivamente amordazados e inmovolizados.—A los 3 personajes que mas odias

—Podras hacerles lo que quieras—dijo Nanoha

—crei que el hurón te caia bien—dijo Kihara

—no que vá—dijo restándole importancia—solo actuaba asi porque me lo pedia el libreto...—respondio y luego puso su mirada típica del demonio blanco—el le dijo a los animadores que no se permitiera NUNCA un beso entre nosotras en la animacion.

—Chuta... Idiotas—dijo Hilda—ustedes estan mas que muertos. Kihara, a Tusk lo compartes pagara por poner su cabeza entre las piernas de MI Ange varias veces.

—Hey yo tambien quiero!—dijo Ange—Si este tipo casi me viola si no es que lo hizo ya cuando estaba inconsciente.

—¡Yo tambien!—dijeron las castañas—Este HDP no fue ayudarte cuando te capturaron a vos y a Momoko.

—Bueno basta—dijo Fate—al que le va a ir pero es a Tusk quedo claro

Yûno dijo algo pero por la mordaza no se entendio ni un carajo pero fue algo como "a mi me va a ir peor"

—Calla—dijo pateandole en la cabeza la T. Harlaown

—Sempai... Favor de manderme un mensaje privado por FF (porque en FB se va a perder en nuestras platicas) que le quiere hacer a estos 3 personajes que odia.

—Ahora...—dijo Nanoha—manden sus lindos reviews de que personajes odian y que les quieren hacer y si es alguno de estos 3—dijo pateando la "hombría" del hurón—sera transimitido en el proximo capitulo, en caso de ser otro se esperaran al capitulo 15 porque en el siguiente salen Sylvia y Julio del Imperio Misurugi junto a la mama de Hilda.

—Adelanto del proximo Cap—dijo Fate—Aparicion el SubaTea y el CaRio

—Se despide Alondra-Chan NHyNF—dijo la castaña cerrando a puerta de su pieza y se oigan gritos desgarradores.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Volvi, volvi! ¿Cuantos me extrañaron en este fic? No sean timidos digan yo en su review ¿Cuantos han leido mis otras actualizaciones (oneshot's/adaptaciones, mi otro fic)? Digan yo-yo en su review ¡De regreso de mi break! Vuelvo con todo

**Disclaimer: **Si MSLN fuera mio la historia seria un completo desmadre... justo como esta XD...

**Fan a ciegas: **No es que sea mala, es que sempai se rio de mi desgracia y la castigue cortando el LindyxPrecia (Ami tambien me dolio). Digale a Kihara-sempai que no se ria de mis desgracias.

**Franchscair: **Dale, dale, seguire escribiendo. Jajaja, eso lo creas o no me paso.

**Alexandra:** De nada, y no es que tarde en acutalizar, es que me tome un Break xD. Par este fic me inspiro en las cosas que me pasan (o me cuenta mi amiga que le pasan con su novia) en el colegio entre los dias de actulizacion xD.

Disfruten...

* * *

—Etto... Fate-papa...—llamo Leonardo a su "papa" que estaba tomando un café despreocupadamente.

—¿Que pasa hijo?—pregunto la rubia leyendo el diario

—¿El hecho de que mi tía Alicia se encuentre encerrada en una jaula, mi abuela Precia este en crisis existencial, la mapache este feliz, Carim este muerta de miedo, Nanoha-mama este con su mirada de Demonio Blanco Esquizofrenico, Arf y Linith esten queriendose matar, y que vos y Ali-oneechan esten como si nada desayunando se considera normal?—pregunto viendo a los locos que tenían por familia.

—Leo... Como si no nos conocieras—dijo comiendo un trozo de tarta—¿Queres?—Leonardo le vio confuso—Es de fresa...

—¡Es mía!—exclamo llendose sobre la mesa y sono el timbre

—Yo voy—dijo Lindy que arecía la única cuerda en esa casa y vaya sorpresa al ver a dos adultos que antes eran los niños consentidos de todos—¡Vaya sorpresa!

—¿No extrañaron Lindy-san?—pregunto el chico de ojos zafiro y cabellos pelirrojos, a su lado estaba una chica de ojos zafiro igual y un inusual cabello rosado.

—Bastante—dijo la peliverde—Fate se alegrara mucho de verlos, ademas deben conocer a algunas personas

—¿Fate-san y Nanoha-san tuvieron otro hijo?—pregunto Caro

—Jeje, no—dijo la ex-Almirante rascando su nuca.

—¿Entonces?—preguntaron sincronizados

—Solo entren y vean—dijo con toqe de misterio

* * *

—Fate-san...—dijo Erio despues de la explicacion de la rubia—Necesitara pagarme otra terapia...

—¿Hablas enserio?—pregunto Fate

—Jaja no, creo que quien realmente la ocuparan serán Precia-san y Carim-san—dijo viendolas detenidamente.

—¿Que vio Alicia en el mapache?—pregunto Caro

—¡Hey niña respeto!—le reclamó la castaña encima de Alicia la cual intentaba con todo lo que podía romper la jaula en la que Fate le había encerrado.

—¡El respeto lo perdió cuando me vistio de Maid y me tomo fotos para subirlas a FaceBook!—grito y absolutamente todos detuvieron su circo

—¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!—preguntaron todos excepto Erio viendo a Hayate.

—Pues lo que acaba de decir—dijo de la manera más obvia aun encima de la jaula indestructible de Alicia.

—No pedo creer ,aparte nos saliste pedrastra y pedófila.

—Mentiras!—grito—¡Yo soy lolicon!—gritó

—Es lo mismo—le recriminaron

—Pero suena más bonito—dijo en su defensa.

—Jodete—dijo Carim sorendiendo a todos, ella nunca usaba ese lenguaje, y menos con la persona a la que amaba—Sos una lunática.

—Creí que me amabas—dijo Hayate sorprendida en pose de gatubela sobre el techo de la Jaula de Alicia.

—sos una lunática—dijo abrazandose a si misma mientras Fate sacaba un móvil.—NO me toques, me has violado prácticamente y has pisoteado mi imagen

—¿Yo?—pregunto inocentemente bajándose y caminado hacia la Gracia.

—No me toques—dijo aterrorizada mientras Precia lloraba en un rincón valiéndole madre todo, pues resultaba que era Neko y no había podido besar a Lindy por culpa de Chrono. Y para colmo antes de que Linith llegara con ellas se podría decir que le había exitado muy facilmente para despues dejarle con las ganas obligandole a... ¡Ustedes saben! (o por lo menos imaginenlo).

—¿Viste lo que me hizo en el circo? ¡prácticamente me obligo a practicarle Sexo Oral y Anal frente a todo un planeta!

—¡¿Enserio?!—exclamo emocionada Fate interrumpiendo todo el circo que se habia formado.—Increible, sos el mejor! Sin duda los amigos Gays son los mejores...—dijo—Si, si... prometo que tendrás una cita con el hurón pero no se que carajos le viste. ¡Gracias te adoro!

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto Nanoha curiosa

—¿Recordás a Claudts?—pregunto a su esposa y esta asintio—dijo que por ser clientes regulares en la próximas 70 víct... ¡personas! enviadas por causa nuestra serán completamente grátis, pero a cambio debe ir a una cita con Yûno. ¡TRAUMEN A QUIEN QUIERA NO HABRA REPERCUSIONES!

No hubo que decirlo 2 veces, Alicia salio quien sabe como de la jaula y se abalanzo sobre Hayate para ser esta vez ella al mando.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡sOY NEKO, SOY NEKO!—gritó Hayate mientras Alicia arancaba sus ropas, pero eso sí, disfrutando.

—Por eso le ama—le susurro Fate a sus alumnos—Porque esta igual de loca que ella.

—¡Fate-chan! ¡Seguimos nosotras!—gritó Nanoha lanzandose encima y Fate la sostuvo en brazos

—¡Por supuesto mi Demonio Blanco!—grito fuertemente para despues desaparecer en algun lugar de la galaxia.

—¡A la mierda, si vas con el loquero iras bien traumada!—grito Lindy besando a Precia con ansias, pasion y ternura habia en ese beso, aunque llego de una manera inusual.—¡Aqui la que manda soy yo!—reafirmo su control.

* * *

Un caos total era el living de la casa Testarossa Harlaown-Takamachi, estaba casi todo destruido. Alicia y Hayate estban desnudas, sus ropas a un lado rotas pues eran inútiles para complacer sus deseos carnales.

Lindy se encontraba dormida sobre el regazo de Precia y esta acariciaba sus cabellos.

Caro y Erio... desaparecidos en el cuarto de visitas.

Arf y Linith tenían una batalla igual de destructiva que la de Goku vs Majin Buu por un motivo desconocido.

Fate y Nanoha... desaparecidas.

Carim estaba en un rincon al borde de la locura.

Alicia Catherine y Maurice Leonardo jugaban FIFA 15 en el XBOX One.

Y de repente la puerta se abrio...

—Fate-san, Nanoha-san... —llamo Einhart abriendo la puerta de la casa.

—Nos costo mucho pero aqui estan los pochoclos acaramelados!—grito Vivio con entusiasmo y ambas se pararon en seco al ver el des...astre en la casa.—¡No mentiras estos no son!

—Vivio tiene razón, son salados, iremoa a buscarlos a un lugar muy lejos de aqui—dijo y cerraron la puerta para despues desaparecer y reaparecer en un mundo paralelo.

* * *

—¿Me extrañaron?—pregunto Alondra Scarlett sentada en la cama de su pieza tocando una guitarra.—Les pido disculpas si esperaban que actualizara mucho en las vacaciones este fic pero ya ven que no—continuo guardando la guitarra a su estuche—Estas son experiencias o cosas que me cuentan, (o he estado presente cuando pasaban) y bueno, ya saben. Pero bueno ahora lo bueno ¡A matar y torturar a Souma, Yûno, Tusk y Hans! (peticion de una lectora ;) ) iba a matar a Julio y Sylvia tambien pero bueno, a Sylvia la perdone y a Julio lo mato Embryo asi que ¡VIVA!

—Y aqui les ayuda yo ¡Kihara CJ!—se auto enuncio la chica de Pre-Universitario.

—Comenzaremos con... ¡Woah!—exclamo al caer pues una chica rubia se le avento encima— ¡Joda! ¡Ange me vas a matar asi!—reclamó

—¡La que morira soy yo! ¡Tasukete!—exclamo la norma de ojos rojos.

—¡Ange!—se oyo un grito desde la planta baja

—Kouhai! Rápido hagamos casita!—ordeno la sempai y la kouhai obedecio—¿Porque quiere matarte?

—Porque vio el capitulo 11, 12 y 13. Vio la escena en donde estamos la chica esa y yo en la cama, como tome a Saria, como Vivian me abrazo desnuda, como salve a Tusk y vio la imagen en la que salimos las 4 en el opening.

—Razones suficientes—dijo Kihara en susurro—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salvar a Tusk?!

—¡Me lo decia el ibreto!—exclamo—Ademas Vivian estaba ahi, no podia dejarla morir.

—Ahi tiene un punto—le dijo Alondra y Kihara maldijo por lo bajo

—¡te encontre!—exclamo una pelirroja de ojos violeta entrando con brusquedad a la pieza.—¡¿Cómo tocas, sonries y/o te acuestas con otra que no soy yo?!

—Eso es verdad Ange ¡Tenes un pinche Harem!—dijo la castaña de gafas delatando la ubicacion de la antigua princesa del imperio Misurugi.—Hilda, Sala, Saria y Tusk

—No ayudas...—dijo gimoteando en voz baja.

—¡Ange!—grito aun con furia

—Pa-para Hilda...—dijo Kihara (arreglaconflitos nivel master)

—Mira, recordá que Ange es tuya y...

—¡A callar!—las humanas temblaron y la norma sonrio perversamente ¡¿Porque mierda lo hacia?!—¡Fuera!—ambas obedecieron—Ahora Ange, te demostrare que sos solo mía...

—Estaba esperando eso...

Gemidos se oyeron por toda la casa...

—¡¿PORQUE CARAJOS A TODOS LES GUSTA TENER SEXO EN MI CAMA?!—grito la estudiante de secundaria.

—¡Porque es muy cómoda!—le respondieron Ange, Hilda, Fate, Nanoha, Lindy, Alicia y Hayate

—En el próxima si hay mutilacion a los tipos estos, ahora debo resolver que no destruyan nada de mi propiedad—dijo Alondra.

—Ve el lado bueno, como no tiene mana no todo se destruira...

—Si pero no tendre manera de arreglarlo, nosotras somos normales y por desgracia aqui el mana no existe.—Alondra y Kihara se miraron fijamente.

—¡PUTO YISUS, PINCHE SEÑORITO DE MIERDA!—gritaron al uniosono


	15. Chapter 15

Volvi luego de... casi un mes... cada mez me tardo mas gomen... Surgen cosas... Primero el colegio, examenes, proyectos tareas, en fin. Y luego la depresion, si leyeron mi perfil verán que estoy soltera de nuevo, ¡A pasar la crisis existencial! ME ENAMORE LECTORES... mi primer amor wea!... pero no estamos aqui para mis lios sentimentales para eso esta la historia "¡¿Pero que carajos...?!" por cierto, hasta que llegue a los 20 reviews no continuo.

**Kihara-sempai: **Arigato, nomas mira este xD, y volveras a salir en este y en otras mas pero las otras son sorpresa.

**Fan a ciegas: **Gracias por darle mi mensaje a Sempai... ya no se rie de mis desgracias (no las romanticas) y me apoya asi que no habra recorte de LindyxPrecia.

**Haru**: Si el anterior esta reloco mira este xD.

**Guest: **Gracias por el apoyo y comentar y yo no me doy por vencida ¡ES MI NINDO NINJA! (Debo de dejar ver tanto Naruto) solo pasan cosas, pero no dejare de escribir por nada asi me tarde no ls abandonare como Neo ¿Donde esta la conti del "Entrenador de Tsunderes"? Ni idea.

**Disclaimer: **Si MSLN fuera mio la historia seria un completo desmadre... justo como esta XD...

Disfruten...

* * *

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOO!—exclamó Lindy escapando de un globo lleno de pintura, lo esquivo apenas pero después Leonardo pareció detrás de ella y le clavo otro globo pero este estaba lleno de yemas de huevo.

—Era mejor que hubiera dejado que le cayera el de pintura—dijo alejándose—No se cómo le hará para quitarse eso del cabello.

—¿De donde sacas tanta cosa?—le pregunto.

—Fate-papa me enseño—le dijo.

—¡Lindy-san Fuera!—exclamó Carim tachando el nombre de la antigua almirante en una pizarra.

Dale ahora sin duda alguna se preguntarán a que se debe esto. Hoy es el cumpleños de Leonardo Testarossa y esto desencadena la peor semana para Mid-Childa, la "Semana Loca" y ahora me dirán ¿Qué es la semana loca? pues aquí les va la explicación.

La Familia Testarossa Harlaown-Takamachi cuando cumple años un miembro de esta GIGANTE familia que hay por una semana completa entre la familia completa se causan bromas y el ganador o ganadora se le cumplira lo que quiera durante ese día.

Durante los últimos 4 años entre Einhart, Vivio y Fate se han turnado el puesto de ganador alternandolo.

* * *

Definitivamente era un todos contra todos y Mid-Childa estaba preparandose a los daños. Los aun sobrevivientes de la guerra de bromas son Zafira, Signum, Vita, Yûno, Arf, Linith, Teana, Subaru, Erio, Fate, Nanoha, Einhart, Vivio, Alicia, Hayate, Chatherine y Leo, pues Lindy y Precia fueron eliminadas por sus nietos mientras que Caro por su propio novio. Por otro lado Carim y Shamal decidieron no jugar.

—¡Erio fuera!—exclamó Lindy tachando el nombre de su ahijado.

—¡No vale!—refunfuño el pelirrojo haciendo pucheros.

—Ya ves que no es bonito ser de los primeros—dijo Caro aun resentida de que su propio novio le hubiera "Traicionado".

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!—se oyó el grito mas nena del mundo protagonizado por Yûno Scrya.

—¡Dios meio que Nena!—exclamó Linith levitando encima del susodicho pues le habia lanzado un frasco de miel y despues le dejo caer plumas.

—¿Sabes lo que cuesta quitarse esto del pelo? En especial yo... que tengo bastante.

—Lo note... tenes casi lo mismo que Nanoha—dijo Linith casi escupiéndole—¿Porque carajos e gustas a Arf?—pregunto en voz baja.—¡gah..!—soltó despues de que la susodicha le lanzo calcetines de gimnasio hediondos.

—¡Por que el TAN uke y kawai!—exclamo la peli-anaranjada huyendo riendo como niña.

—¡Linith y el hurón están fuera!—exclamo Shamal tachando sus nombres igual.

—no pienso darme por vencida—dijo mientras Zafira le miro serio.

—Yo tampoco pienso rendirme Linith—le dijo a la familiar de gato

* * *

—Mou~ Esto no es justo—dijeron Vivio Takamachi, Nanoha Takamachi y Catherine Takamamachi (Alicia Jr.) con los brazos cruzados sentadas juntas con un puchero igual en sus caras. La pelirroja tenía harina en a cara, la rubia de ojos bicolor tenía sangre falsa en su ropa y la cobriza de ojos zafiro de 6 años tenia frutsi en la cabeza sabor uva.

N/A.- Glosario: Frutsi... marca de jugo mexicano muy bueno para algunos pero en mi opinion el de uva sabe de la Mier...

—No se enojen—dijeron Einhart, Fate y Leonardo que habian eliminado a las chicas en ese orden. La peliverde le habia hecho creer a su novia que le habia asesinado y le mancho co sangre falsa su ropa. La rubia fue con su esposa haciendo parodia de Frozen lanzando harina en lugar de nieve contando eso como broma y por ultimo el niño hizo la clasica de dejar caer un valde lleno... pues el la lleno de jugo sobre su hermana mayor.

—¡Jum!—dijeron al mero estilo Tsundere y entonces Fate y Einhart se agacharon y 3 bombas de pintura cayeron en Leo mientras las chicas se libraban de la pintura.

—¡Ahora!—exclamaron juntas y agua hirviendo cayo encima de los que lanzaron las bombas.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—gritaron sintiendo como se quemaban Hayate, Zafira y Vita.

—¡Nanoha-san, Vivio-chan y Mini Alicia ¡Fuera!—exclamaron Arf, Linith y Alicia, las de inicales "A" fueron eliminadas por Einhart.

—¡Marice Leonardo Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown! ¡Fuera!—exclamaron Teana, Subaru y Hayate que fueron eliminadas por Fate.

Ahora solo quedaban Signum, Einhart y Fate.

—¡QUE PUTO ASCO!—gritaron Einhart y Signum despues de 2 dias en el que nadie cedía.

Fate supo jugar bien sus piezas, este año estaba permitido usar magia e hizo una broma doble.

Bardiche cambio la imagen que tenian de si mismas haciendo que la peliverde viera a la "Primogénita" de la familia Takamachi-Harlaown y la peli-rosada viera a la Wolkenritter de cabello rubio. Hubo un poco de estimulacion y pues creyendo que era sus parejas se besaron pero al separarse vieron la realidad y gritaron pero minutos despues vieron que Fate les habia grabado y el video lo publico en todas las pantallas de anuncios de Mid-Childa y la furia de Signum la hizo destruirlas todas.

Fate pago todos los daños.

Y señoras y señores esto es una semana de bromas protagonizada por la familia Takamachi-Harlaown y si creen que es poco esperense que dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Alicia Testarossa.

* * *

—¿Que mierda le paso a Tusk?—pregunto Kihara viendo al chico mutilado e irreconocible.

—Eso le pasa por andar de insistente cuando sabemos que Cross Ange será Yuri Nomas mira a Sala, Hilda, Momoka y Saria—dijo Alondra con un paño en su mano—Y no digas nada que ahora me olvidare la bonita que tiene mi corazon aun T_T—ordeno sacando a Souma, Hans y Yûno del armario.

—¡¿Chikane...?!—exclamo viendo a la cabellos azul electrico pero callo al ver como esta le golpeaba y le masacraba para despues quemarlo vivo arrebatandole su vida.

—Esto es en peticion de KuroKruger—dijo Chikane—Y quiero que sepas que pienso igual que vos, pero el primer beso fue en primer cap cuando crei que Himeko habia muerto... pero aun asi vale verga.

Hans mur al estilo Efen Lied por jugar con Anna.

—¡Eso es por Anna!—dijo Elsa y se fue a la chingada.

—En la siguiente viene Yuno que es el MAAAAAAAAAAAAS largo de todos.—dijo ALondra—Hasta la proxima, se despide Alondra-Chan NHyNF


	16. Chapter 16

Cada vez me tardo mas en este fic que me dio la fama por ser el primero en este fandom, siendo sincera se me fue la inspiracion. Pues primero por la rptura ahora deinitiva de bueno, siempre seguira siendo mi niña bonito. Y me ando desahoando con la historia "¡¿Pero que carajos...?!" la cual se hizo mas solicitada que esta (Yei)

Eso es cortito y esta a medias asi que mañana les traigo la conti y ¡LA MUERTE DE YUUNO SCRYA! donde contaremos con la participacion especial de Kihara-sempai

¿Alguien noto que volvi a cambiar mi nombre y mi avatar?

**Kihara-sempai: **Las ocurrencias de mi mente. Yo ya te conte como fue eso en la vida real.

**Haru**: En si toda la historia esta re-loca xD

**Yuri no tenshi: **Gracias y yo tambien adoro a esos locos niños.

**Yowiin: **Siendo sincera odio esa marca, prefiero el Amy o el tampico. Aunque si me ponen a escoger me tomo puros Yakult

**Guest: **Saludos tambien ;)

**lasuper15: **Muchas gracias, yo tambien lo odio, y bueno, todos lo odiamos :D Saludos

**Disclaimer: **Si MSLN fuera mio la historia seria un completo desmadre... justo como esta XD...

Disfruten...

* * *

Capitulo 16

— ¡¿Pero que carajos…?! —exclamó una pelirroja a verse abrazada a una rubia desnuda en una cama, en una pieza en la cual no reonocía.

— ¿Pasa algo Nanoha? —pregunto la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados sin deshacer el abrazo en la pelirroja.

— ¿Quién carajos es Nanoha? —pregunto— ¿Dónde mierda estoy? —pregunto y entonces la rubia abrio los ojos dejando ver sus orbes borgoña.

Su voz era igual, sus ojos eran lavanda y ataba su cabello en 2 coletas. Usaba una clase de uniforme miltar.

— ¿Quién sos? ¿Qué has hecho con Nanoha?

—No tengo ni puta idea de quien es Nanoha y soy Hilda, soldado del Arsenal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le dolía el cuello, estaba segura que o no se acomodó bien cuando termino de hacer ciertas cosas con Fate. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se los talló mientras se sentaba… No esperen, ella ya estaba sentada.

Se incorporó de golpe en sus 5 sentidos. Y entonces tocaron a la puerta.

—_Hilda-chan…_—era una voz maternal muy a la de Lindy cuando hablaba con Fate—_El desayuno esta listo, Ange te esta esperando y Salamandine-san vino de visita._

—Am, em Ya voy—hizo una voz adormilada.

— _¿Te quedaste toda la noche trabajando? De seguro te ha de estar doliendo el cuello_— ¿Esa mujer era bruja? — _Deja entro y te hago un mensaje_

—No ¡No! ¡Estoy desnuda! —exclamó, sintió que no había despertado en un campo floral, o por lo menos eso intuía gracias a la metralladora que había en su escritorio. Y bueno gracias a Dios tenía la maña de vestirse despues de "eso" con su esposa por si uno de sus hijos entraba a la habitacion.

— _Ara, Ara ¿De nuevo? Te espero en el comedor._

—Esto… gracias…

Apenas dio la media vuelta la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Joder, odiaba a la gente que entraba sin tocar, y su esposa tanto como sus hijos tenian esa maña.

—Oye Hilda se te quedo tu brasier en mi pieza… ¡¿De donde carajo saliste vos?!

— ¿Fate-chan? —llamó confundida, quitando que su cabello era corto era extamente igual, incluidas las voces.

—No, Ange—dijo y su mirada endurecio— ¿Dónde esta Hilda? ¿Esta bien? ¿le hiciste algo? —apunto con su revolver.

— ¡No! Hey ¡Escucha! —exclamo esquivando los disparos de la ojos borgoña. Pero era sorda a sus peticiones. —Raising Heart ¡Set up!

— ¡Vilkiss!

Una explosion envolvio el lugar.

Y asi es como el despacho de Hilda se fue al olvdo.

* * *

— ¿Entonces Nanoha-san fue a parar al mundo de Hilda-san? —pregunto Einhart a Fate.

—Es lo mas probable. —dijo la pelirroja.

—Entonces es como tener a una invitada más—dijo Fate aplaudiendo—Ven vamos a desayunar, sirve que conoces a la manada—dijo saliendo rumbo al comedor.

— ¿La manada? —interrogó Hilda

—Mis hermanos, mis "tías" y mis abuelas—respondio.

—Ah graicas

Y ambas se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde enconraron a Alicia, Precia, Lindy, Hayate, Caro, Erio, Leonardo y Alicia Catherine.

— ¿Dónde esta Vi…?—ni siquiera termino la pregunta y ya había sido tacleada por la rubia de ojos heterocromáticos. —Joder…—Masculló

—Bien que lo amas—Hilda solo veía la escena con una gota en la cabeza. Le recordaba mucho a cierta princesa. Entonces se besaron como siempre.

— ¿Pero que cara…?

—Esto… ¿Hilda-san?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podrías taclearme? —pregunto Fate

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Quién es la cobriza vestida de monja? —pregunto una chica con mutaciones dragon tomando un vaso de leche.

—Ni idea—dijo una niña. —Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había explosiones por todo el Arsenal.

—Angelise-sama…—dijo una maid de cabellos púrpura y ojos ambar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿No tienes ni un aparato intercomunicador o algo?

—Esta averiado—dijo Hilda muerta en carcajadas ante el numerito entre Alicia y Hayate. Iguales a los que tenían Momoka y Saria. Y las chicas heterocromáticas eran iguales a Rosalie y Chris.

—Bueno con suerte Nanoha se habrá llevado a Raising Heart—dijo la Testarossa. —Bardiche…

[Yes sir…] brilló y una pantalla se abrio frente a ellas.

A Hilda le entró un escalofrío. Le recordaba al mana.

—A joder…—dijeron Hilda y Fate al ver a Villkis y a Nanoha preparando un Divine Buster.

—Pobre FateAlterna-mama-chan—dijo Vivio y todas le voltearon a ver. — ¿Qué? Si su cabello fuera largo sería igual a Fate-mama

—Err… no, Se le hace un rizo en el lado derecho—informó la pelirroja—Ademas yo rezaría mas por la chica vestida de monja.

—Pues es porque no conoces al demonio blanco—dijeron todos los pertenecientes a ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— !¡ANGELISE I. MISUGURGI DEJA ESA NAVE AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE TE LAS VAS A VER CONMIGO! —se oyó un grito que paro tanto a la maga como a la conductora del Villkiss en seco.

—¿Hilda? —pregunto la rubia.

—Hola Nanoha—dijo Fate campante.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola de nuevo amigos queridos. la conti super corta de nuevo, pero lo disfrutaran.

Ahora los reviews...

**Kihara-sempai: **¡Muerte al hurón de mierda!

**KuroKruger: **Todos lo odiamos tranquila

**Yuri no tenshi: **Me halaga el hecho de que no pudieras parar de reir.

**Yowiin: **¿lala o nutri-leche?

**Disclaimer: **Si MSLN fuera mio la historia seria un completo desmadre... justo como esta XD... y si Cross Ange tambien lo fuera Tusk jamas hubiera aparecido.

Ahora una pregunta ¿Debería cambiar el género a Parodia?

Disfruten...

* * *

Capitulo 17

— !¡ANGELISE I. MISUGURGI DEJA ESA NAVE AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE TE LAS VAS A VER CONMIGO! —se oyó un grito que paro tanto a la maga como a la conductora del Villkiss en seco.

—¿Hilda? —pregunto la rubia.

—Hola Nanoha—dijo Fate campante.

— ¡Fate-chan! —exclamó Nanoha contenta, y voló hacia toda velocidad contra su esposa tacleandola.

—Auch…—solto su alarido de dolor, ahora si había tomado vuelo… literalmente…

—Cierto, dije que ya no lo haría

— ¡HACELO PORFAVOR! —exclamó Hilda a la pelirroja confundiendola.

—Porque lo…

— ¡Nanoha! —exclamó Fate atrayendo su atención, pues estaba hincada como la vez que le pidió matrimonio— ¡Tacleame todos los días! No importa si quedo paralítica nunca dejes de hacerlo.

—Nyahaha ¿De que me perdí? —pregunto contenta

—De que extraño tus tacleadas—dijo Hilda y luego miro a Fate y le levanto del cuello de la camisa— Y para que te lo sepas no me parezco a ella. —dijo señalando a Nanoha con el pulgar.

Entonces la dueña de Villkiss liberó a Fate del agarre de Hilda y despues posicionó a la aludida a un lado de la dueña de Raising Heart y comenzo con su vista escrutinosa analizando a ambas.

—Hilda tiene razón—concluyo mirando a Fate—Esta chica que peleo conmigo tiene mas busto que Hilda.

Hilda rápidamente se tapó el busto sonrojada mientras Nanoha solo desviaba la mirada.

—Con razón se viste de monja—dijo—Asi no hace babear. —luego viró su vista hacía la rubia de ojos borgoña a su lado—Aunque vos tenés mejor figura, decíme ¿Tambien te vestís de monja?

Las pelirrojas mataban a Ange con la mirada mientras que Fate desviaba la vista sonrojada mientras tosía falsamente.

—No responderé a eso—dijo virando la mirada en busca de ayuda por parte de su esposa pero solo se encontro con su mirada lujuriosa—Bueno… señoritas—dio varios pasos hacía atrás—Yo… ¡Me voy! —exclamó sliendo en un sonic drive pero Nanoha le cortó el paso— Odio lees mis movimientos—dijo.

— ¡Hagamos un concurso de belleza! ¡Tachis vs nekos! —exclamó Nanoha abrazando a su esposa

— ¡SIIIII! —apoyaron Ange, Hilda y todos los demas ahí presentes

—Matenme…—suplico la enforcer al cielo

— ¿De placer? —pregunto la instructura

—¡Nanoha!

* * *

—¿No creen que deveríamos ir a buscar a Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama? —pregunto Vivio a sus hermanos, abuelas y tías.

—Vivio no creo que sea buena idea—dijo Einhart

— ¿Are? ¿Y eso porque?

—Fueron al mundo paralelo al que siempre escapamos—le susurró—Nos reconocerán en seguida.

— ¿Cómo Hilda-san no lo hizo? —pregunto con burla

—Si lo hizo—dijo—Tuve que hacer toda clase de malabares para que no dijera nada. Pero cuando Fate-san me lleva alla para simular que me esta matando ella no esta por eso no se conocían.

—Bueno, no importa aun asi vamos a buscarlas, capaz y estan en un buen lío

—O capaz nos meten a nosotras en un lío—dijo la peliverde de ojos heterocromáticos.

— ¡Vamos a buscarlas! —dijeron Hayate y Vivio y valiendoles un comino los teletransportaron a todos a la dimencion "Cross Ange"

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Oigan miren, Einhart-san y Vivio-san han venido a visitarnos—dijo una niña de cabellos rojizos/anaranjados y ojos ámbar.

—Ara, ara acerquénse no sean tímidas, estan a tiempo para el concurso—dijo la peli-rosada de ojos verdes.

—Sabía que sería mala idea—murmuro Einhart

— ¿Las conocen? —pregunto Nanoha mientras detrás de ella Fate hacá todo tipo de malabares para que se callara.

—Si, Ein-chan y Vivio-chan viene muy seguido cuando se desatá el caos en su casa—dijo la Ersha

—Pues han de venir a diario—dijo Leonardo

— ¡KAWAI! —dijeron Vivian, Erhsa, Momoko y la Chris abrazando al pequeño.

—Agh oigan sueltenme—pidio hasta sentir como Chris puso la cabeza del niño entre sus pechos—Olvidenlo… esto es el paraíso.

La cara de celos por parte de Alicia Catherine no se hizo esperar.

—Maurice Leonardo Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown sos un maldito pervertido—masculló la cobriza.

— ¡Auxilio! —gritaron Einhart y Vivio siendo jaladas por sus madres adoptivas.

—Vamos no pasa nada—dijo el Nanofate y se notaba una gran tension entre ambas

— ¡Yo no pedí ser adoptada por esta familia subnomal! —exclamó Vivio

— ¡Yo acabo de ser adoptada! —exclamo Einhart— ¡Y aparte estas locas son mis suegras!

— ¡Hilda-oneesama Tasukete! —grito Vivio

—Angelise ¡Tasukete! —Grito Enihart

Sus esperanzas se fueron al carajo cuando Hilda y Ange apoyaban a sus dobles.

* * *

— ¡Bienvenidas al primer concurso de belleza en el nuevo país del nuevo mundo dirigido por el Arsenal! —anuncio Lindy encima de una plataforma— ¡Tachis vs Neko! Ahora ire a cambiarme y mientras les dejo a los verdadero conductores Catherine y Leonardo

—Este concurso no pasara de las 3 primeras—dijo Leonardo resignado

—Callate maldito pervertido

—Estas celosa…—dijo con burla

—Calla

.

.

.

.

.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

—Advierto que aunque el hurón muera aqui seguira apareciendo en la historía, lamentablemente lo ocupo—aviso Scarlett sentada en su cama—La verdad yo no matare al hurón, capaz y se me pega lo marica asi que les dejo a ¡Kihara-sempai!

—Ohayo minna!—saludo una castaña tirando a rubio de ojos marrones y un piercing en el labio entrando con un bat de beisbol con clavos y un tipo que no conozco, morocho. Bastante musculoso.

—mjdhksfjhldfhl—no se le entendia ni una mierda al rubio que peleaba por escapar de ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados

—¿Vos a que horas llegaste?—pregunto Alondra a la Enforcer Testarossa

—Recien, vine a ayudar a Kihara a matar a esta escoria.

—te cargo la chingada Yuuno—dijo la castaña en varias tonalidades de anteojos y ojos marrones tirando a negro.

Kihara le dio batazos descargando la ultima frustacion de los ultimos días en la cabeza del huron mientras el tipo no identifiado le pateaba las costillas y Fate lo electrocutaba. Luego con Bardiche lo abrio lle sacó los intestinos. Kihara le arranco el corazón, Fate lo decapito y ahi acabo la vida de Yuuno Scrya... por ahora.

—¿Lo vas a revivir?—pregunto Fate amenazandola con Bardiche.

—E-es necesario—tartamudeo, no quería ver al Ferrari Testarossa enfadado sobre si.—Pe-Pero mirale el lado bueno.

—¿Cual lado bueno?—le preguntaron amas chicas

—Lo volveran a maar ustedes

—Yei!

—Yo me despido chicos—dijo ALondra—Alondra Scarlett fuera... y buscando algo de comer que el refrigerador esta vacío ¿Alguien sería capaz de darme aunque sea unas sabritas? ¿no? Ay que malos


	18. Chapter 18

Amigos queridos mios, me fluyo como nada la inspiracion para todo y miles de ideas para este fic y lo abro para actualizar y ver que han pasado cuatro meses desde que actualice esta historia, de verdad les pido disculpas en mi defensa solo puedo decir que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, maldito desgraciado ¬¬

Reviews time...

**Yuri no tenshi: **Exacto, se vale soñar, a veces me dan ganas de hacer una reescritura de MSLN donde el hurón no existe pero se me pasa xD Perdon la tardanza.

**PonyVomita... Tu nombre esta muy largo: **Usagi-san :3 espero la ansiedad no te haya matado o hayas olvidado esta historia D:

**DaniHorta: **Que bueno te guste... hm... curada ¿Sos de alguna parte de baja california norte o sur?

**Disclaimer time...**

_Si MSLN fuera mío la historia sería un completo desmadre, justo como esta xD Cross Ange tampoco para que se den una idea de lo que sería mío miren mi nuevo fic "Cross Ange: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones"_

* * *

Capitulo 18

—Con ustedes les presentamos a nuestra primer concursante…—introdujo Leo mientras Alicia Catherine se preparaba a secundarlo.

—Antigua princesa del primer imperio de un mundo falso, una NORMA excepcional…—ahora venía Leo de nuevo.

—Con un Harem ya disuelto del que solo queda un tríangulo amoroso, bueno ya ni eso porque Salamandine-san esta de más pero igualmente mas indecisa que Fate-papa cuando…—recibió un codazo por parte de su hermana—…Auch, me has roto las costillas.

—Ignoren a este idiota, con ustedes Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, A.K.A Ange—presentó Catherine mientras despejaba el escenario y entraba la tan mencionada Ange—y junto a ella la pelirroja mas bella de este universo, la cual es es sensualmente sensual cuando se suelta el cabello y que le gusta agarrar los testículos de llos hombres para confirmar si en realidad tiene—hizo una pausa.

— ¿Y me decís a mi pervertido? ¬¬

—Calla—se dirigio al inexistente público—Con ustedes igualmente ¡Hilda sin apellido y de la cual no conocemos su nombr real!

Se abró la carpa mostrando a Ange sentada en un sofa (el cual nadie sabe de donde salió) vestida de un traje negro y camisa blanca, sosteniendo una copa de champagne en su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha estaba sobre los hombros de Hilda que seguía usando sus coletas pero ahora con ligas rosas al igual que su vestido corto y escotado que era de un rosa mas fuerte de la misma tonalidad que sus tacos (zapatillas, plataformas, tacones) que mantenía su mano derecha sobre la pierna derecha de Ange que se cruzaba sensualmente sobre la izquierda.

— ¿Quieres formar parte de mi Harem? —pregunto Ange con la voz mas sensualmente grave posible a Hilda la cual se sonrojó y asintió.

— ¿Y estos? —preguntaron por las tres chicas que estaban haciendo parte de la escena, una estaba de maid cortando un jugoso filete y Catherine como buena carnívora ue era ya se encontraba babeando.

—Bueno, aquí mas chicas abientando… creo—dijo Leonardo—Momoko, con su usual traje de Maid ¿Tiene demasiados o es siempre el mismo? —preguntó.

—Se supone es el mismo ya que todos tiene un solo cambio de ropa—señalo a Vivian la cual estaba tratando de animar a la otra chica que tenía ganas de suicidarse según su cara y las lagrimas que salían sin control

—Bueno, a nuestra sensual Vivian ¿No quieres una cita conmigo? —de nuevo un costillazo mortal por parte de su hermana. —Y una chica que nunca había visto.

—Soy un chico—dijo aun en lágrimas.

— ¡¿Quéééééé?! —gritaron todos los ahí presente al chico que utilizaba un vestido color lila.

—Embryo-sama ¿Por qué moriste? —murmuro aun llorando.

—Me lo encontre a punto de tirarse por un acantilado—respondio Vivian.

— ¿Y porque lo detuviste? —pregunto Hilda.

—Porque creí qe prefirías matarlo tú—respondio la niña.

—Bien hecho Vivio—levantó el pulgar.

— ¿Y porque lo quieres matar? —pregunto Fate en su barrier Jacket en Sonic form a lo que Ange tuvo un desangre nasal recibiendo una pamba de su aparentemente novia, Ange.

—Porque este idiota se la paso jodiendo toda la serie a Ange interrumpiendo nuestros momentos yuri para que al final nos saliera gay—respondio Hilda un poco sonrojada ante la vista de Fate.

—Ah mira, igual que el hurón ¿verdad Nanoha? —pregunto a su esposa la cual estaba parada sobe un charco de sangre salida de su nariz.

—Ah sí—respondio en trance.

— ¿Debería quitarme la Barrier Jacket? —pregunto la Testarossa.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron todas pero Ange y Nanoha con intenciones de verla sin ropa, las demás para que se pusiera algo menos provocativo. Dada la respuesta se cambio a la pijama que tenía cuando llegó.

— ¿Tu sales a pelear con eso? —preguntó Ange.

—Si—respondio Fate.

—Declarare una guerra y comenzare a destruiré planetas de tu dimension encontes—tuvo que moverse rápido de un Axel shooter producto de Nanoha.

—No te lanzo el Starlight Breaker porque se que no tienes ni como defenderte y eso va en contra de mi moral.

— ¿Vos desde cuando tenes moral? —pregunto Vivio recibiendo una mirada asesina de su madre por lo que buscó refugio en su novia/hermana.

—Tusk ¿verdad? —pregunto Fate al castaño y este asintió— ¿Te gustaría tener como novio a otro corta-yuri como vos?

—Yo quiero a Embryo-sama—dijo aun llorando.

— ¿Y si te conseguimos a alguien similar para que ya dejes de estar jodiendo? —pregunto Ange una vez que entendió la idea de su contra parte.

—Nadie es como Embryo-sama—respondió aun triste.

—Tiene razón, nadie esta tan enfermo—secundó Hilda junto a Salamandine.

— ¿Cómo era? —pregunto Nanoha ya interesada en el tema mientras todos se reunieron en círculo a excepcion de ciertas madres de la Testarossa junto a cierto mapachito con su gemelita.

—Era de piel blanca, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda tan brillantes como el jade, alto, bueno, medía 1.65, cuando se ponía gafas cuando estaba investigando y siempre solía usar un traje verde y era tan bien cuidado, siempre tan pulcro…

Hubo silencio de todos ahí por su descripción.

—Este lo describio como si escribiera un FanFic—dijeron Nanoha y Hilda.

—Y que lo digas—secundaron Fate y Ange.

—Ponganse a pensar—interrumpio la voz de Salia—Rubio de cabello largo, ojos verdes, lentes, traje verde, estatura media-baja-media-alta, nerd y metrosexual.

Absolutamente todos se pusieron en silencio con las manos en la barbilla pensando y analizando a alguien que reuniera esas carácterísticas, las chicas de la dimension CROSS ANGE se rindieron, todos los hombres eran dragones. Pero entonces todas las chicas (y niño) de la dimesión MSLN abrieron los ojos con sorpresa mientras reunían el aire suficiente para gritar:

— ¡YUUNO SCRYA!

.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día, se levantó de las libreras ya que no tenía un lugar en donde dormir y fue directo al microondas a calentarse unos choclos y justo cuando iba a sacarlos tanto el techo como la pared en donde reposaba el microondas fue destruido de la nada.

— ¡¿Pero que…?!

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —gritaron sus amigas de la infancia, Nanoha, Fate junto a su inmensa familia y un montón de chicas a las cuales no reconocían junto a un chico bastante peinado (y maquillado) que vestía alguna clase de combate de batalla color negro.

Su asistente en la librería, Arf, solo las vio con una enorme gota en la cabeza y señalo debajo de ella al administrador de la biblioteca infinita.

* * *

Una chica castaña de tez blanca de cabellos castaños realmente cortos en un corte al estilo Minami Touma se encuentra sentada en el colchón de su sala dado a que su madre regaló la sala y compró un nuevo colchón que fue a dar a la cama de esta chica en cuestión mientras que el anterior donde anteriormente Lindy, Precia, Nanoha, Fate y mas personas que ella desconoce usaron para copular fue a dar al living.

—Queridos lectores, fuente de mi inspiración—no terminó su increiblemente largo (y ensayado) discurso de disculpa por una biblia que se golpeo en su cabeza.

— ¡Al fin leche condensada!—exclamó una rubia entrando en el living.

—No soy una leche condensada—reclamó sobandose el chichón que le dejo semejante golpe.

—Cierto ahora eres un chico lindo.

—Sempai... sigo teniendo ovarios a Andres visitandome cada mes, que por cierto, esta atrasado el cabroncete—Kihara se sonrojo ante esto.

—No era necesario que me dijeras eso

—Pues ya lo dije—hizo su pose de "Like a boss" cuando recibio una esfera de energía rosada que la hizo chocar contra la ventana— ¡¿Y ahora?!

— ¡4 meses cabrona hija de la conchetumadre! ¿O cabrón?—pregunto después de ver que la autora se cortó el pelo.

—Sigo siendo chica

—Brome—guiño el ojo—te ves muy bien

—Domo—se reverenció y un rayo le envio al techo— ¡Fate-san!

— ¡Tardaste mucho!—reclamó

—Es culpa del tiempo desgraciado que pasa demasiado rápido—entonces esquivó un Ragnarok que terminó rompiendo la pared— ¡Vos la arreglas mapache joputa!

Entonces de ahi entro el villkiss con Ange y Hilda dentro y detrás las demas normas.

—Ya me cargo...—murmuro—...Nos vemos en el proximo cap que llega o el 31 de agosto o la primera semana de septiembre ¡lo juro!


	19. Chapter 19

Definitivo, ya no juro nada, no pondre fecha de actualizacion para este fic para que les llegue cuando menos se lo esperen. Quienes me tiene en FaceBook saben que perdí mi internet y por eso no publicaba, entonces apareció el juego de Gears of Destiny y me obsesione tanto que reescrbi el final de este capitulo gracias a eso, (cuando lean entenderan) y nada mas darles las gracias por su paciencia, que no se donde la sacan pero de verdad GRACIAAAAAAS :)

Reviews time...

**Sempai: **De acuerdo, ya aprendí que no debo jurar, porque Murphy hace que se me vaya el internet, para que despues me obsesione con algo y me olvide de actualizar aunque ya tenga el capitulo hecho.

**Usagi-chan: **Pues solo puedo concluir que Andres es un PUTO pero bueh~~ Perdon la tardanza de nuevo, corto de nuevo pero mas desmadroso que nada.

**Disclaimer time...**

_Si MSLN fuera mío la historia sería un completo desmadre, justo como esta xD ( ¿Porque siguen leyendo este desmadre?) Cross Ange tampoco para que se den una idea de lo que sería mío miren mi nuevo fic "Cross Ange: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones" (Propaganda time xD)_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—Se que soy a persona menos indicada para decir esto pero ¿no creen que esto es demasiado raro? —pregunto Arf mientras veía a su ama junto a su familia y las chicas desconocidas para ella.

—Nah~—se sincronizaron todas mientras Tusk se sonrojaba y Yuuno seguía temblando esperando que lo que sea que le fueran a hacer no fuera tan malo.

— ¿Por qué ese chico esta usando maquillaje? —preguntó Yuuno.

—Porque Vivian utilizo un maquillaje bien raro que por mas que quiero no me lo puedo quitar—dijo el castaño.

—Ya… ¿Y que hacen aquí? —pregunto Arf.

— ¡Venimos a hacer la buena obra del día! —dijeron Nanoha y Fate

— ¡Le conseguirmos novio a esta pasiva! —dijeron Hilda y Ange.

—Yo no creo que…—se sincronizaron la familiar y el hurón y ambos fueron noqueados junto a Tusk por Linith, Nanoha y Ange respectivamente.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas? —pregunto Yuuno un poco nervioso ante la prescencia del castaño.

—Mi nombre es Tusk, y no poseeo apellido—respondio igualmente nervioso mirando las muñecas de ambos— ¿Vos como te llamas?

—Yuuno Scrya… Yuuno es mi nombre y Scrya es mi apellido—y mientras las chicas los miraban con la cara de "¡¿Eso que chuchas importa?!" Tusk asintió frenéticamente— ¿Qué sueles hacer en tus tiempos libres?

—Pues realmente nada, soy el único hombre en un planeta de mujeres, asi que no puedo encontrar un buen hombre a quien amar y al que quería lo asesinó Ange.

—Comparto ese sentimiento—respondio mientras lloraba internamente.

— ¿Y vos que tal?

—Solo leo y hago algunos avances científicos—al terrorista le brillaron los ojos ante esto—mientras estoy encerrado en la madriguera que llaman "biblioteca infinita"

— ¿Encerrado?

—Larga historia—dijo Yuuno simple—Pero le he agarrado cariño, yo igualmente busco a un buen hombre con el que pasar esa etapa de mi vida.

— ¿Y si te pidiera ser yo? —pregunto Tusk.

—No estaría nada mal—respondió mientras se besaban.

— ¡Que asco! —gritaron todas las chicas y Leonardo mientras hacían todo tipo de muecas.

— ¡Ustedes nos juntaron! —reclamo el castaño.

— ¿Nos quitarían las esposas porfavor? —el rubio miró a su acompañante con algo de lacivia—Hay ciertas cosas que quiero hacer con él y estas esposas me lo impiden.

Tusk se sonrojó.

—Leonardo, has como que no has escuchado eso—pidió Fate a su hijo quien asintió.

—Lo mismo para vos Catherine—le dijo Nanoha a su hija la cual solo se quejaba de que no tendría fanservice yaoi.

—Me aburro~~ —dijo Ange recostada en el sofá de la casa Takamachi-Harlaown.

— ¿Y si regresamos a casa? —preguntó Hilda la cual estaba ayudando a Nanoha y Precia en la cocina.

Ersha, Vivian y Sala ya habían regresado quedando solamente ellas dos junto a Momoka y Salia.

— ¿Y si salimos a pasear? —sugirió Salia un poco incómoda de la posición que se encontraba.

— ¡Gran idea Salia-chan! —exclamó Momoka sin ocultar su euforia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

— ¡NO TE MUEVAS! —ordenaron en un grito Salia, Fate, Lindy, Leo, Alicia Testarossa, Einhart, Vivio y Caro.

— ¡Perdón! —se diculpó enseguida, entonces Ange del sofá giró una ruleta.

—Clon mío, mano derecha, azul—respondio mientras la rubia agradecía su flexibilidad gracias a ciertas actividades con su esposa— Vivio pie izquierdo negro.

— ¡Ya no puedo más! —exclamó la adolescente.

—Resiste, yo se que podés—animo Einhart.

—Clon 2 mio—re refirió a Alicia Testarossa—Traeme una coca

— ¡Ni que fuera tu sirvienta! —exclamó—Para eso está Momoka.

—Si ella se mueve las tira a todas, así que te toca—dijo Ange con una sonrisa burlona mientras ella gruñía.

—Ange no seas tan mala—dijo su novia, o mejor dicho su casi-novia.

—Este dia ha estado muy aburrido, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal—se quejó Ange.

—Exactamente viajar a dimensiones paralelas, encontrar a tu otro yo, intentar matar a la pareja de tu versión alterna, organizar un concurso de belleza y no pasar de la primera concursante para unir a dos corta-yuri ¿de donde es normal?

—Ahí tenes a Salia y a Momoka para que te lo expliquen… par de traicioneras…—les reclamó a las chicas que estaban más que retorcidas en el juego de Twister.

—Nunca planeamos nada…—dijo Salia ya sudando.

—Se lo juro Angelise-sama…—juro con dificultad Momoka.

Ange hizo que Vivio estornudara y se cayeron todas al momento en que Alicia Testarossa llego con la coca-cola que había pedido Ange.

—Abríla—ordenó Ange ante las malas caras de Alicia la cual al abrirla se lleno de la bebida pues al parecer estaba agitada— ¡Jajajajajajaja pendeja! —se burló en su cara la princesa.

— ¡Te voy a…!—exclamó al momento de que cargaba su magia y Ange invocaba a Villkiss.

Entonces justo antes moverse un milímetro se creo una tormenta eléctrica donde los rayos eran de color celeste y un ataque de lava les impidió moverse.

— ¡Escóndame! —gritó una chica que, de no ser por los ojos rosados y los cabellos azules, sería otro clon de Fate.

— ¡No me jodan! —gritó Nanoha— ¡¿Cuántas versiones en mundos paralelos de mi debo soportar?! —reclamó al ver a la castaña de cabellos cortos y ojos azules persiguiendo a la chica de cabellos celestes.

—De acuerdo el dia ya no es tan aburrido—dijo Ange mientras abrazaba a Hilda—Tengo hambre.

—No tienes remedio princesa defectuosa—suspiró—Vamos a la cocina.

— ¿Comere comida o te comeré a ti? —pregunto coquetamente.

—Lo que te apetezca princesa—le guiño el ojo.

—Y en todas las dimensiones mis madres son una lascivas—se quejó Leonardo— ¿No consideran todos los traumas que me pueden crear?

—Pues parece que no—dijo Alicia Catherine—Ademas no puedes negar que lo disfrutas.

—Un dia de estos perderé mi cordura y terminare cometiendo incesto—se quejó.

—Primero te mato—dijo Alicia mientras le pegaba a su hermano menor— ¡¿Entendiste?!

—Ay, pero que Tsundere—se quejó.

* * *

— ¡Scarlett hija de tu...!—se quejaba una pelirroja de ojos lavanda y dos muy sensuales coletas apunto de estrangularla cuando magicamente es salvada por otra pelirroja de ojos lavanda pero esta de una sola coleta ladeada a la izquierda.

— ¡Ella tenía el capítulo!—defendió Nanoha.

— ¡Pero no publicaba esta historia pero bien que subio one-shots! ¡Incluso uno para Kihara!

— ¡Estaba de cumpleaños!— que quejó la pelirroja que volaba con un _sexo indefinido _en su barrier jacket—Ademas no tenia internet se gastó 10 pesos ¡10 pesos! Scarlett-sama con suerte tiene inco y se junto 10 pesos para un cyber.

—Gracias por revelar que soy pobre ¬¬

—Calla que te estoy defendiendo—Entonces la autora fue vilmente electrocutada por Fate Testarossa.

— ¡¿Porque dejaste que la rubia zafada de Kihara se besara con MI Nanoha?!—reclamó el ferrari Testarossa— ¡Deja de narrar!—se quejó— ¡Basta!—gritó ya enojada.

— ¡Arf me besó borracha y yo no dije nada! ¡Aprende de Arf, ella no se esta quejando!—reclamó la castaña de MUY cortos cabellos—Ademas si de rubias zafadas hablamos vos, Alicia y Ange superan por mucho a Sempai.

—Callate sexo indefinido

—Hey! solo yo le puedo decir así—se quejó una rubia ecuatoriana— ¡Y no soy rubia zafada chica-chico!

—Si claro... y a mi no me confunden con chico mientras camino por la calle—dijo con claro sarcasmo.

—Mira que ganas de golpearte con tu desaparición de hace dos días—dijo Kihara enojandose de repente aliándose con Hilda y Fate.

— ¡Me robaron mi dinero! Yo soy una víctima aqui

— ¡Alto!—se quejó Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi—Ella me ha dado demasiado placer en esta fanfic (y en los demas en general) no puedo permitir que la maten!

—Angelise-sama—dijo la autora ya con los ojos acuosos.

—¡Fate Testarossa!—bramó Nanoha.

—¡Takamachi Nanoha!

—¡Hilda sin apellido canonico!

—¡Ita-hime!

— ¡Hatsune Miku!

— ¿Que?—se giraron las cinco chicas— ¿Que chuchas haces aqui?

—Defiendo a hibari-sama... ¡De Kihara-chan!

— ¿Porque?—pregunto la nombrada.

— Porque tienes un fetiche conmigo—señaló a la rubia semi-universitaria.

— ¡THIS IS SPARTA!—gritaron todas mientras Scarlett huia de lugar... donde un mapache salvaje le da sus buenos zapes por su desaparicion al centro...


End file.
